Regrets
by taylorash
Summary: They are thrown together after a year of not speaking. Just a coincidence? Or is it the way fate is showing them what was never really over? Rogan, of course.
1. Something's Missing

Don't worry, I havn't abandoned "Dissapointment", but for some reason, earlier today I got an idea for another Rogan story. I don't know, maybe it was the mix of me reading Skip a Beat (by AnimalLuv--One of the most amazing Rogans ever, read it if you havn't!) for the umpteenth time, the small desire I've had to write another story, listening to How To Save A Life by The Fray, and the cold medicine I am currently taking to get rid of this damn illness I have. But, regardless of the reason behind it all, I had to get it out before I am to tired to use the keyboard. Wow..I always end up writing my stories late at night..huh. 

Okay, lets get this started. Rory and Logan broke up after the bridesmaids thing. He came over to Paris's that night, but she never forgave him. He left, heartbroken, and that was the last either of them heard from eachother for a little more then a year. Rory graduated Yale, Logan went to London, both still regretting their past desicions. Now Logan has a new girl in his life (shocked much?), and Rory went back to a past love. But suddenly the ex-couple is thrown together again. Just a coincidence? Or is it fate showing them what was never really over?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or anyone in it. (Can't think of anything witty, but my congestion is clogging up my head, whatever.)

- - - -

"Rory, up and at 'em!"

He heard a small groan from the bed, but no sign of anyone getting out of it. Sighing, he walked over to the lump under the comforter and started shaking it gently.

"Rory, come on. You have to be at work in an hour."

"Work..." The lump grumbled.

"Yes, work. Remember, the place you go 5 days a week to write articles, the thing that pays the rent and keeps up both from living on the streets."

There was a short pause, then a small, "Nope, never heard of it."

He chuckled before standing up and grabbing the comforter of the bed. Rory yelped slightly as the cold air hit her, and mumbled some curse words at her boyfriend.

"Now, do you want me to blare the radio, or can you find the strength to get up on your own?"

She opened one eye, and glared at him before slowly pulling herself out of bed.

"I hate you."

He smiled, putting his hands on her shoulders, slowly leading her to the bathroom. "Actually, it's Monday's that you hate, but I understand you blaming me in your current state of wooziness."

She giggled at that, now slightly more awake. He have her a short peck on the lips before leaving the room to get changed while she took a shower.

She took a shower and got dressed, and when she came back out into the kitchen she saw him pouring coffee into a mug. "Thank you," she said gratefully, grabbing the cup out of his hand right as he was about to take a sip and downing half the cup before she sat down at the kitchen table.

He just looked at her. "You do know that cup was for me, right?"

She looked back at him, giving him her best innocent bambi eyes. "Oops, sorry, I didn't realize."

"Uh-huh," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Well, I'm off to work. Remember, only two more cups of coffee and then you need to hit the road too."

"I know, I know." she said reluctantly.

"Alright, see you tonight." With that, he have her a slightly passionate kiss. "Be sure to write lots of good articles today, make your boss proud and all your co-workers jealous."

"Mhmm, I'll be sure to do that." she said sarcastically.

"Don't be modest Rory. You're an ace reporter; the best at your paper, I'm sure."

She paused mid-sip. "Wh...w-what did you just say?" She asked quietly, finding it hard to get the words out.

"Not to be modest?"

"No, the thing after that."

"That you're an ace reporter, better then anyone else over at the paper."

"Ace." She gave a small smile, her eyes growing distant from his, as if she was looking back on a past memory. He just stared at her, obviously confused.

After a few more seconds, Rory suddenly jumped out of her trance and gave a weak smile to her boyfriend. He looked at her, perplexed. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, nevermind, you just reminded me of something...nothing important," she added as his eyebrows raised.

"Well...alright. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Like always." she replied, giving him a quick peck before he walked out the door. "Bye Jess!" she called out before the door closed. The moment it did, however, she silently cursed herself.

She hated when that happened, when one of them would unintentionally bring up a reference from her past and her mind would drift back to...then. It didn't happen that often, but every now and then it did. He would bring up Pushkin in a conversation; she would all of a sudden get very quiet and less witty then she had been just a moment before. She would tell him she loved him; and he would go "wow." He was being sarcastic, of course, since he knew she loved him, as he did with her, but whenever he said it, her smile would slowly fade.

Whenever her thoughts drifted back to...him, she immediatley tried to push the memories away. Most of the time she coould, thinking of how much he had hurt her when she had found out about how he had spent his time apart over Thankgiving. But other times...she just couldn't seem to push them out fo her mind. It was these few times she would think of all the good times they had shared.

_"You did good, Ace!" he had told her after their first jump._

_"One in a lifetime experience." she had replied, smiling, completley exhilerated._

_"Only if you want it to be." He had replied, and all she had wanted to do was lean in and kiss him, take another jump._

Shaking her head of these thoughts, she poured herself one last cup of coffee before heading off to work. She was happy with the way her life was going, she had Jess, her mom, friends. Her life was good.

There was just one thing missing...something, or _someone_, with blonde hair, a charming smirk, and deep, chocolate brown eyes...

- - -

Okay, just a couple of things. First of all, my god that was hard. I am NOT a literati fan, so writing about them like that was just...ugh. The whole 'Ace' thing lifted my spirits a little though. And I know Jess is kinda OOC, but whatever, it's half past midnight and I really don't feel like trying to figure him out right now. And sorry for the shortness, but if you want me to continue I'll get the chapters to be longer. So anyway, I know it really sucks, but please review anyway and tell me if you think I should continue. I just wanted to see if I was any good at writing a story where they are not together at the beginning. So review, pretty, pretty please. : )

Sorry for typos, if any.


	2. Retelling The Past

I'm continuing! Woohoo! I'm glad you guys liked it, I was under the influence of cold medicine as I wrote it and I'm surprised it turned out pretty okay, However, this chapter should be better as it is now morning and I am more stable. (haha) 

First, let me just thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter - Sumner, SuperxFreak93, Julia, AnimalLuv, ashleywood, baabygirl2004, and lollo, paulanka1 - your reviews are what keep me going, really.

And without further ado, here's chapter two! ; )

- - -

_"Ass, inconsiderate, mindless, frat boy, low-life, butt-faced miscreant!"_

_"But-faced miscreant?"_

_"Why would you do something like that!?"_

_"I'm sorry, but-faced miscreant?"_

The elevator dinged that she had reached the top floor, and as the door opened Rory immediatley went to the break room to re-load on coffee.

"Ah, well, I see our little Monday sleeper-inner has finally decided to get her butt into work. You're lucky Mr. Boss isn't here yet, he had an early meeting."

Rory rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "Kaly, I'm only like," she looked at the clock on the wall, "20 minutes late."

Kaly shrugged. "Still, it wouldn't kill you to call me when you're not going to be on time."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, then I would have proper warning that I have no shield from Marty over there," she motioned to the brunette, slightly-nerdy guy sitting by his desk in the corner, looking almost longingly at Kaly.

Rory laughed at this. Ever since Kaly had joined her at the New York Times, Marty, the sports editor, had shown his interest in her in many ways. Flowers sent to her desk, small little notes slid into her drawer before he left for the day, the not-so-subtle asking out, the list goes on. No one could blame him, with Kaly's amazing, intense green eyes and wavy blonde hair, she was a knockout, but Rory had always found it amusing when Kaly was cornered by him. The same feelings weren't reciprocated, but Marty either didn't notice or didn't to care. Either way, it was always amusing to see Kaly's expression when he came up to her.

Chuckling, Rory took the coffee pot from her friend's hand and poured herself a cup. "Sorry, I'll be sure to warn you next time," she said sarcastically.

"That's all I ask," Kaly replied seriosuly, obviosuly not noticing the sarcasm in her friend's voice. "So...," she started, once Rory had taken a sip of coffee, "what caused you to be late this morning? This is the first time in, like, what...ever, you've been more then 2 minutes overdue."

Sighing, Rory looked into her coffee cup. "Me and Jess were up late last night, and I had trouble getting myself up this morning."

Kaly raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Ooooh, anything dirty?"

Rory rolled her eyes once again. "You know Kal, just because we were both up late doesn't automatically mean we were having sex."

Kaly's face dropped, obviously dissapointed at this bit of information. "Oh. Well, why were you up late then, if it wasn't because of sex?"

Rory looked down. "I didn't say we weren't having sex, I just mean that you shouldn't assume things like that."

Kaly's face lit up again at that. "Aha! I knew it!"

"Mhmmm. Not let's get to work before Mr. Boss gets back from-what did you say he was at, a meeting?"

Kaly nodded. "Yup. I was talking to Courtney about it a few minutes ago, when I was bored and didn't want to work and_ someone_ hadn't shown up yet to entertain me," she sent a pointed look Rory's way, making sure she got that by 'someone', she meant her. Rory laughed, but let her friend continue.

"She was telling me how Mr. Boss might be leaving us in the near future." Rory's eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped slightly. Kaly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know, I was surprised too. He's been here, since what, the Stone Age? So anyway, I asked her why, and she said that he was thinking of leaving this place to go some newspaper that the Huntzberger Publishing Group owns. I swear, I had to prevent myself from doing a happy dance when she said that. I mean, it's not that I hate the guy, but I don't know, he's just always seemed a little...Rory, you okay?" Kaly stopped her babbling momentarily when she noticed that her friend had gone extremley pale and was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Rory?" Kaly snapped her fingers in front of her friends face, and Rory jumped, as if she was just noticing her friend was sitting there. As Kaly looked at her questioningly, Rory stood up. "Um, sorry. Listen, we really should get to work. Like you said, Mr. Boss is probably gunna be here in any minute."

"Um...okay..." Kaly watched her friend walk out of the break room at a hurried pace, confused as to her sudden change in attitude. Now any other person would have shrugged off this strange act as nothing, but not Kaly. She wasn't a journalist for nothing. Thinking back to what she had previosuly been saying, she tried to remember something she had said that could of caused Rory to bolt like that. Courtney...Stone Age...Huntzberger Publishing Gr-aha! Kaly didn't even have to finish her thought before she had a theory.

"Alright Gilmore, spill."

Rory looked up from her computer, to see Kaly leaning down, her green eyes searching Rory's blue ones for something. "Huh?" she asked.

"Huntzberger."

Rory's eyes grew wide again but she tried to pretend she was unaffected by that one word. "Kaly, what are you talking about?" She looked back to the article on her computer. She couldn't look at her friend if they were going to talk about this. It was just too much.

"Huntzberger. That name, it means something to you, other then it being the name of that famous newspaper mogul. What's his name? Michael? Or Mitchell?"

"Mitchum," Rory corrected her, spitting the word out like venom before she realized what she was doing.

"Aha!" Kaly pointed an accusing finger at the brunette. "Rory..." her eyes suddenly grew wide, "Ohmygod, Rory, please don't tell me you once had an affair with that guy. I mean, honestly, there are so many guys your own age pining for you, must you go after the old ones?"

Rory looked up at this accusation. "Kaly! Ew! Never! God! How does your mind think like that?!"

"I don't know, but I think I should be tested."

"Haha. Yeah, ok, well, don't worry, me and the elder Huntzberger never had anything going on. That's just...ew!"

"Okay...well then why did you say his name like that. You were all, _Mitchum_," Kaly said his name as Rory had previously, like it was the name of the most loathsome thing alive.

"Nothing. It's a long story." Kaly looked at her expectantly, and Rory sighed, knowing she might as well tell her now, as she would have to eventually. "I used to...I used to intern with Mitchum Huntzberger, back in college, sophmore year. I worked for him for a few months, and then, one day, completley out of the blue, he told me he thought I didn't have what it takes to be a journalist."

"What?!" Kaly exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing. "Rory, that's crazy. You're like, the best reporter here."

"Yeah, well, regardless of my potential, his comment got to me, and, well, it's what made me take some time off from Yale, and stop talking to my mom and everything."

"Wow." Kaly was stunned. "This guy's opinion obviously meant a lot to you if you it affected you that much."

Rory looked away. "Not really, it's just hearing about him again still gets to me. After all, he's the one who made Logan go to London, right when I thought that I w-"

Rory suddenly stopped herself as she realized what she had about to say, and even worse what she was about to say. Shit. At Kaly's expression, she knew she had caught that last part, and now wouldn't stop interrogating her until she found out who Logan was. And once she found out who Logan was, she would want to know how Rory knew him. And once she found out how Rory knew him, she would want to know all about their relationship, every detail. And that would lead to why they had broken up, to London, to-

Rory dropped her head to her desk. Kaly pulled up a seat next to her, not saying a word, knowing Rory already knew she would have to her everything. After a few moments, Rory slowly pulled herself up, and looked at Kaly.

"Okay, well the thing with me and Logan was..."

Minutes flew by, and it soon turned into hours, but the two girls didn't notice. Kaly just watched, completley amazed and into the story Rory was telling. She went on and on about her relationship with Logan, from that first debate in the hallway outside her dorm to that final scene outside Paris's the next school year. She described all the love she had for him, how she felt when she was with him, how much she was torn apart by the bridesmaid debalacle with such passion and detail, Kaly felt like she had been there for the whole thing, every single moment. Rory would laugh as she decribed funny moments she had with him, and would start crying as she decribed painful memories. Finally, several hours later, Rory concluded her tale.

"...and then, here we are, today. I'm here, in New York, with Jess, perfectly happy. He went to London, and now he's god-knows-where, but I'm sure he's fine to. I've moved on, so he must have too." The last sentence she stated was in a slightly unconvincing tone, but Kaly decided to bring it up later. For now, she was stunned. She leaned back in her seat, still in awe of what she had just heard.

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

Rory took another tissue out of the box on her desk, wiping away a few stray tears that kept falling out . "Yeah, Kaly I did. I really did."

Kaly wanted to say something else, from the way Rory was reacting to just just telling the story, but didn't want her friend to get mad at her. After a minute, she decided she would try her luck.

"Are you sure you're not-"

"No."

"But by the way-"

"No."

"Okay, but-"

"No, Kal. No no no no no. A million times no!" Rory said in with such force, Kaly was slightly taken aback. But not completley convinced.

"Okay. Well, from how how long that story of yours took, I think we're both gunna have to work overtime. Luckily Mr. Boss hasn't come in yet in the past 2 hours, surprisingly enough. I wonder what happened?" With that she got up, gave Rory a small pat on the back, before walking across the room to her desk, rolling her eyes as Marty immediatley jumped up from where he was sitting to follow her.

Rory sighed, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.

_"Like the suit, cashmere?"_

_"I didn't know you were going to be here."_

_"Really, I thought you put my name on the list."_

_"Nope."_

_"Must be your grandparents, my parents are around here some here."_

_"Oh, so you came with your parents."_

_"Yea."_

_"And...who's the blonde?"_

_She had been so jealous. Ugh, she hated to be that girl, hated to be so possesive of a guy who hadn't even been hers yet._

Fate has a funny way of making things happen. Sometimes it takes a while, sometimes it just pops out at you. And Rory Gilmore had no idea what was coming her way.

- - -

Okay, lot's of things to explain and say here.

1. Okay, I should probably give you more of a plot background, since you all should be atleast a little confused by now. And if you arent, then...well no, you pretty much should be. Okay, so a few months after Rory broke up with Logan she went to Jess, and they got back together, I won't go into to much detail about that, ugh. Anyway, they ended up moving to the Big Apple, where, due to Rory's amazing journalistic capabilities, she was offered a spot with the New York Times.

2. Kaly. I think you'll get to like her as her character comes in more often and her quirky personalitly shows through. Since in my other story I'm basically using the same people as on the show, I wanted to make up a few new ones for fun. : )

3. The whole Jess sex thing. God, I hate it too, and from my reviews I know you guys hate the whole Jess/Rory thing too. I just want you guys to know this, and to remeber it: THIS IS A ROGAN. I just need Jess in here for later stuff, you'll understand why when I get there. I hate them together too, but please bear with me.

4. No Rogan interaction yet. It'll come soon, I promise. If not in the next chapter, the next one for sure. This was kinda just to introduce a few characters, that'll be important throughout the story. Please be patient, and no I want it to come just as much as you.

5. Marty. No relation to the Marty on the show. Although do expect him to appear again. ; )

6. Mr. Boss - not his real name, but Rory and Kaly just call him that because they don't like his actual last name. Will you ever find it out? Probably.

7. I am really into this story, so do expect more updates soon. And longer chapters, just need to use these short ones to try to get the basis for the story written out. So review and tell me what you think : )


	3. There's No Going Back

Hello again! I expected to have this chapter up yesterday, but I had like half of it typed up but then it got deleted and ugh i was so pissed...ha ok well anyway... 

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my second chapter: **anonymous, coffeeaddict1515, AnimalLuv, paulanka1, gg-ghgrl775, Curley-Q, GGmadness2006, justine260, Rayc Petite, Julia, Lollo, avatarprincess507,** and** tinksy**-you guys rock!

And let's also give a round of applause to Rayc Petite. I was thinking of putting this chapter in Logan's POV, but wasn't sure, and Rayc Petite's review convinced me to. : )

Alright everyone, enjoy : )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so let's keep all those lawsuits to ourselves.

Now this chapter isn't the most interesting one, it's basically just explaining Logan's life. But whatever, it's neccessary for the story.

If your name is Kelly, don't take offense please, it's not that I have anything against that name or anything. I have two friends names Kelly after all, and I love them dearly.

----------

_"I just...wanted to make sure you got home okay."_

_"Well yeah, I got home okay."_

_"So I see."_

_"Thanks for the concern, I appreciate it."_

_"It wasn't all concern."_

_She had smiled at that. "Oh really?"_

_He smirked. "No, I don't believe I said a proper goodnight to you this evening."_

_"No you didn't."_

_"Goodnight Ace."_

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Huntzberger?"

Logan was knocked out of his daydream by a light knocking on his open office door. He quickly shut the open right-hand drawer of his desk, and looked up to see one of his employees, Paul, in the doorway to his office.

"Yes, Paul?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but the meeting is about to start."

"Oh, right. Thank you."

Once Paul shut the door and left, Logan immediatley looked over some papers on his desk and tried to tranfer back into buisness-mode.

He hated when that happened, especially at work. He would be making an important call, writing an article, or doing paperwork, and would start looking through his drawers for something he needed. Without thinking, he would open up his right-hand drawer and all of a sudden he would be looking into the eyes of..._her_. His Ace. Whenever this happened, he would have to say a rushed goodbye to whoever he was talking to, and completley forgot about what he was doing just a minute beforehand. Whenever he was looking at that picture of her, nothing could get done.

It had been taken at one of he, Colin and Finn's famous sub parties they had thrown at one of Colin's father's parties. Both he and his Ace were sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch. Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Robert, Rosemary, and several other people had been located around them, but the photo was a close-up of just the couple, so you couldn't have known by just looking at it. Logan was sitting with his legs out if front of him, and she was under his arm. They were both looking at each other, him with one of his infamous smirks and her with a blushing smile. When Colin and Finn had shown him the picture, they had mocked merciously, singing "Logan and Reporter Girl sitting in tree..." for a full 8 hours. Despite their mocking, Logan had always secretly kept this photo since it was given to him. He had never told..._her _about it, nor anyone else.

He was now in a new relationship, much to his surprise. When she had rejected him that night, his heart had shattered, and he didn't think anyone would be able to fix it. And for a long while, no one did. He never dated, he couldn't date, his heart wouldn't let him. Sure he would go out occasionally, meet a girl, but never anything more. But one night, after much convincing, he had agreed to go out with Colin and Finn, Colin saying how he had "found a girl that is absolutley perfect for you, you'll love her Huntz, trust me." He knew his friends had been worried about his non-dating behaviour, and figured this would be just another girl that he would meet up with, talk to for a while, get her number, and then never call. But once they arrived and he had seen her, he was taken. She was stunning, with dark raven hair and beautiful blue eyes. When he first saw her, he immediatley thought "Ace." He quickly shook himself of this thought though, as it had hurt him too much, and smirked at the girl. She had given him a small smile back, and introduced herself as Kelly. As they talked that night, Logan realized he felt something with this girl he hadn't felt for a long time. So when she gave him her number at the end of the night, when he woke up the next morning, he called. They went out several times after that, and soon, she was under his arm each night, and with him each morning. (a/n they are living together)

With Kelly, a small part of the wound that was now his heart was mended. He felt happy with her, and although he secretly knew she would never really be able to make him feel truly as happy, alive and complete as..._she_ had, Kelly was definetley up on the list. His friends finally saw a true, genuine smile on his face, and figured they had done it, they had made him forget about Reporter Girl. But Logan knew that could never happen, that she could never truly leave him.

It was not that he didn't love Kelly, because he did. He just...didn't love her as much as he had loved...her. Whenever he kissed Kelly, he felt warm, but did he feel the lightening spark? No. When they would have witty banter, he felt happy and secure. But as he watched her argue with him, did he see that same face walking down the aisle towards him in a white dress? No.

He knew Kelly was in love with him, and he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that she didn't have as much of his heart as he did her's. He doubted she noticed this though, since he did offer her the most he had given any girl in a long time. She wasn't up to par with the brunette of his past, but she would do.

"Um, Mr. Huntzberger?"

Logan looked up once again to see Paul in his doorway.

"The meeting."

"Right, sorry."

Logan quickly got up from his chair, grabbed several papers he would need off his desk, and walked out of the room, sighing.

_"I like trying new things, this is new, this is different, but I can do it."_

_"Are you sure?" she had asked, disbelieving the words that were coming out of his mouth. _

_He kissed her. "Well I know you can do that, but-" he had kissed her again._

_"I really want to believe you."_

_"Then believe me. We're starting fresh right now, new beginning."_

He sighed. Once you went Gilmore, there was no going back. You could maybe side-step a little, back up or forward a bit, but before you knew it, you would get pulled back in, whether you liked it or not.

-----------------------------

Short, I know, but trust me, the next one will be much longer. Just wanted to get the layout of Logan's life out. He works at a newspaper for HPG in Chicago.

I just want to quickly explain Logan and Kelly's relationship, so you guys don't get the wrong idea.

Kelly loves Logan truley, and suspects Logan does as well. Logan does love her, but its in more of a close friends kind of way, then a true lovey-dovey way. Now I know Kelly looks a lot like Rory from the way I described her, and that's part of the reason Logan picked to be with her, but a small part. Her looking like Rory will be more important later on in the story. Logan mainly picked to be with her because he made her feel happy, but in more of a friend-sy way, if that makes sense. Now I know this seems kinda mean of Logan, to treat Kelly in this way, but he, being not extremely-experienced in the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing, right now thinks he does love Kelly, (in the lovey-dovey way), just not as much as he loved Rory. Does that make sense? If you have any questions ask in a review, and I'll do my best to answer them.

Okay, no Rogan interaction yet, but it's coming up very soon, I promise.

Now, I'm going to be working on my next chapter of 'Dissapointment' next, since I think anyone reading that is getting ready to stab me from the cliffhanger I left them on for so long. It might be a little but before you get an update on this story, but trust me, it'll be worth the wait ; )

Review - please and thank you!


	4. Living in Denial

Hola mi amigas! Bonjour mon copines! Hello my friends! Okay, enough trilingual talk. Now, I know I said it would be a little bit before the next chapter, but I was sitting here earlier, staring at my story "Dissapointment", and I am sorry to say that I have absolutley no freaking idea how my next chapter is going to get done, I am having a major writer's block. It will get done the moment an idea pops into my head though, I promise, so please be patient. So until then, I decided I would treat you all to another chapter of Regrets. Aren't I just so nice? ; ) 

I have to say that your reviews were part of the reason I was motivated to write this chapter. You guys are seriously the best - thanks to **tinycapricorn12**, **natyroganlover**, **AnimalLuv**,** Julia**,** paulanka1**, **Curley-Q**,** GGmadness2006**,** Ace-Not-Mary-Gilmore-Girls-Fan**,** holly**,** ggfan01**, and** MrsCzuchry** for reviewing!

I know you all are seriously going to come to my house with pitchforks if we don't get some R/L moments in here soon, so I promsie you, there is some interactoion coming veryyyy shortly. : )

Disclaimer :: Last time I checked, Amy and Dan owned the show. But if they want to hand it over to me, I won't hesitate to accept.

Hah, can I just say how I love that everyone hates Kelly, and she hasn't even technically shown up yet? It's good that you don't like her though obviosuly, because if you did then the outcome of this story would not be to your liking.

Enjoy guys!

-

"Kal, Mr. Boss alert!" Rory whispered into her friend's ear on her way to the copy room. Kaly was busy playing a game of Solitaire instead of working on her article, and she looked up at Rory's warning to see her boss indeed heading in her direction. She quickly closed the game and opened her article back up, pretending to be in deep thought as to what to write next. After he passed by with only a small sideways glance her way, she sighed with relief and immediatley opened up a new game. Rolling her eyes, Rory went into the copy room at the other end of the hallway, just as Mr. Boss made his way into the center of the newsroom, alerting everyone of his presence.

"Excuse me, everyone. I have an announcement to make." Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. He could be as nice as anyone when he was in a good mood and you followed his directions, but if he wasn't...well, the few who had seen him like that turned into their resignation letters not to soon after the experience.

"I hate to interrupt everyone's work, so I'll keep this quick. I just came back from a meeting with Mitchum Huntzberger." A quiet murmer traveled throughout the room, and Kaly's eyes grew wide. "Now, to get to the point, after much convincing on my end, he has decided to have Huntzberger Publishing Group represent us here at the New York Times. This is an immese honor, so when he and his associates come in later this week to observe us all, I want eveyone to be working and acting their best. I know we have had some behaviour problems, a little to much public display of affection," he glared at two brunettes, a boy and a girl, who were famous for being caught kissing rather passionatley in various parts of the building, "so make sure none of that is happening when they come in. Well, that's all. Back to work everyone." With that he walked out of the newsroom and back into his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kaly had to stop herself from cursing out loud when Mr. Boss finished telling everyone the news. So he wasn't leaving. Damn that Courtney with her inability to get her facts straight! All that was happening was that Mitchum guy was coming to see the paper and-oh! Realization suddenly hit her and she jumped out of her desk and ran down the hallway, grabbing the arm of Rory as she passed by and pulling her back into the copy room.

"Kaly, what the-"

"Mitchum Huntzberger's coming. Here, to the paper. In a few days."

Rory just stared at her, letting the words process, and once she understood, she grew much paler then she had been 10 seconds ago, and had to concentrate on keeping her voice from shaking. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Mr. Boss, he was just in the newsroom talking, oh and get this he's actually _not_ leaving, ugh I was so pissed when I found that out, I was like shooting daggers through my eyes at Courtney, I swear, that girl can be so freaking ditzy sometimes she should head over to a Barbie Convention, if those things even exist-"

"Kaly!"

Rory's yell broke Kaly out of her babbling fest. At Rory's pleading look, her memory came back to her and she smacked herself in the head. "Right, sorry. What I was saying was that Mr. Boss was just all, 'yeah, yeah, I just had a meeting with Huntzberger, and he's gunna be observing us and all, and everyone be on their best behaviour', and stuff like that."

Rory dropped to the ground at this, not knowing what to say. Kaly sat down on the floor next to her, and wrapped her arms around her friend comfortingly. "I'm so sorry Rory. I know he really hurt you back then." She paused, thinking. "Hey, I know! How about I use my blackbelt in karate on him when he comes in? Show him exactly who he going to have to deal with when he messes with you?"

Rory had to giggle at Kaly's last comment. "Kaly, you took karate lessons when you were 8, and back then you never got past the first belt. You couldn't ever stay standing."

Kaly became disgruntled at that . "That's beside the point. All I'm saying is, no one can stay stuff like that to my friend and then come back years later, without me doing anything. I swear, the moment I see him I'll shove a newpaper right up his-"

The door to the copy room opened, or atleast partially, as it banged into the two girls' backs. "Hello, talking here!" Kaly yelled at whoever was trying to come in. When she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes. "Marty, what do you want?"

The small man peaked his head in, looking longingly at Kaly. "I just saw you come in here in a rush, and you looked sort of nervous, I wanted to see if you needed anything."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Kaly said quickly, forcing a smile, before gently pushing the door closed in his face. She turned back to Rory, who was now staring at the floor, obviously trying to prevent tears from falling. "You gunna be okay?" she asked her quietly.

Rory looked up slowly, giving her friend a weak smile, and wiping her eyes. "I'm fine. I will be fine. It's just, you know, the shock of it all, knowing I'm going to have to see him again. Just hit me by surprise. But I'm fine now." She stood up, but Kaly stayed sitting, looking up at her friend. Rory looked anything but fine. "Really," Rory added, giving Kaly a please-let's-not-get-into-this-now look.

Sighing, Kaly pulled herself up, and the two girls walked out of the copy room together. As Rory walked back to her desk, she sighed, closing her eyes, trying to get the pain she was feeling to go away.

_"My father is a bully. He has absolutley no respect for other people's feelings. It's always, 'say whatever you want, who the hell cares who you hurt.' Whatever, I'm going over there right now."_

A smile pulled at her lips when she thought of that line. He was the only one who was able to convince her that Mitchum's opinion on her was not true, and that it shouldn't stop her from acheiving her dream. Then, when the name of the _he_ she was talking about hit her, she slapped herself mentally. Why did she always do that? Think about their memories together unintentionally? He was a thing of her past, someone who left her life long ago. She was with someone new now...yet...she immediatley tossed the thought away. She had refused to even have it cross her mind after it had a few months after the bridesmaids incident, because she knew it was her one weakness. The one thing that could make her, even if it was just for a few seconds, think back to what would have happened if she had just forgiven him in Paris's doorway last night. For the tiniest bit of a moment, when she thought about that one line, she would start having doubts about Jess, and all the decsions she had made. For a split second, that line would make her regret everything she had done, for not forgiving him that night, for doubting his love for her, for letting him walk away when her heart was breaking, and all she had wanted to do was to go after him. So, she now refused to even think it, because when she did the pain she felt was too unbearable to take.

She pulled up the article she was working on, trying to get her mind off the smirking blonde boy of her past. It was times like these she felt too guilty for words. She would start thinking about him, and she wouldn't be able to stop, no matter how hard she tried. The good memories would overpower the bad, and she couldn't help but smile at the times they had shared together.

_"Sorry, there's not another bag inside the bag inside the box inside the bag." He had laughed._

That Birkin bag. The one she still had at the back of her closet, away from the eyes of her boyfriend. She wasn't sure why she still had it, maybe because it was expensive and she wouldn't feel right throwing it out. Or maybe...no, Rory knew it couldn't be. Jess, she was happy with Jess. He was sweet, loving, and kind. He didn't deserve to have his girlfriend, who loved him, to be thinking thoughts like...like _that_.

The letter. The letter her mom had given her, the one convincing her to give Logan another chance. She still had tucked away in one of her favorite Pushkin novels, pushed into the corner of her bookshelf, only to be taken out to read upon occasion.

And then, of course, the bracelet that he had given her on that weekend away to Martha's Vineyard. It was still in her jewelery box, placed with care. When Jess had questioned her once as to where she had gotten it, she had told him that she had bought it for herself, many years ago. Why would she do that? Keep all those memories tucked away in places only she knew about? The only logical explanation she could come up with was-

"Hey, Ror?"

Rory jumped at the voice, to see Kaly looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"It's lunchtime, and Marty has that look in his eyes, and I need seriously need a decoy, so can you please come over there and deflect for me?"

Rory laughed. "I'll be right there." Kaly silently thanked her before walking away. Rolling her eyes, Rory grabbed her purse and jacket from her chair, thinking that she would go out to that cafe nearby her office building for lunchh today. Maybe some fresh air was just what she needed to push those thoughts of _him_ out of her mind. To get those brown eyes, that blonde hair, and that smirk that was so unbelievably aggravating as well unbelievably sexy out of her mind.

-----

Ahhh, Rory, still living in denial. Perhaps someone from her past can convince her otherwise...hmmmm...who could it be? ; )  
And what in the world could that one line be that is her 'weakness'...giggles...oh, how I love being the only one to know something.

Oh, and trust me, I know I am a filthy, dirty, evil, sneaking little liar. I got you fully expecting some Rogan interaction, and then I leave it out. I suck, I know I suck, but if you still have a ny faith and trust left in you, listen to this: THERE WILL BE SOME ROGAN INTERACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. And since I was so mean and decieving here, I am going to post it up tomarrow, which I hadn't planned on doing. Which is technically later today, since its like 2 in the morning right now. So please don't be mad, and pretty please review this chapter...thanks, hope you liked it. : )


	5. Are you happy?

Okay, I'll keep this short, since I know you are all dying to get to the much needed and anticipated R/L interaction in this chapter. 

Thanks for reviewing guyss- **MrsCzuchry**, **tinycapricorn12**, **girlygirl1212**, **Ace-Not-Mary-Gilmore-Girls-Fan**,** AnimalLuv**,** Lollo**,** Curley Q**, **GGmadness2006**, **and gg-ghgrl775**!

Disclaimer : Don't own it.

--

Rory quickly walked out of her office building, and was on the streets of New York. As she was on her way to the cafe about a block away, her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Rory said quickly, not looking at the caller id.

"Hey babe. Something wrong? You usually don't answer your phone like that."

"Hey Jess," her voice changed from stressed to soft, as it always did when she was talking to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to check up on you. Are you walking somewhere?"

"Yeah. I thought I might go out for lunch today." By now Rory was nearing the cafe.

"Huh. Any peticular reason why?" he asked.

_Not really, I've been thinking about my ex-boyfriend too much and I needed to clear my head._ "Uhh...no, not really. Just wanted to get out of that office, you know, the air and-a-and..." her voice faltered slightly, then drifted off.

"Hello? Rory? Hello?" She heard Jess's voice in her ear but she didn't answer, she couldn't answer, all she could focus on was the face in front of her, the face from her past, the one that used to make her face light up, the one that had caused her so much pain, yet so much joy and happiness as well.

"I...he...w-w..." Rory couldn't form a complete thought.

He smirked. "Hey Ace."

- - - - - - - -

His father had told him that he was moving to New York about a month ago, and he had been looking forward to it. It brought him closer to Colin and Finn, who had both moved to New York after college, and although it also meant he would be closer to...her, he knew it was a good oppurtunity, so he agreed to go without an argument, and packed his bags. Kelly had come with him, and he was happy she had. They were in a serious relationship, so when he had told her about moving, she didn't hesitate to come as well.

He had just arrived earlier that day, and after unpacking a bit in their new apartment, he decided to go out for some lunch. Kelly stayed back, wanting to unpack a few more things before the end of the day. So with a quick kiss goodbye, he had left, heading towards a small cafe he had been to a few times when he had previosuly been in the city. It was a few blocks away, but he didn't mind walking, it was a good way to clear his head.

All day he had been thinking about Rory, and he hated it. It was one of those days where she would enter his mind and, no matter how hard he tried to think of other things, she wouldn't leave. He thought that going out to clear his mind would be the best way to get those blue eyes out of his head. What he didn't expect was to turn around and see them in front of his face.

When they first laid eyes on eachother, their expressions were both the same...shocked. She was talking on her cell phone, to who, he didn't know. After it registered to him that it really was her, it was Rory, it was Ace, he smiled.

She had been stuttering, obviously at a loss for what to say, so he said the first proper sentence. "Hey Ace."

- - - -

Rory couldn't believe it. He, her Logan, Master and Commander, was standing right in front of her.

"H...Hi." It was the only thing she was able to get out. She still had the phone to her ear, but was ignoring Jess on the other line asking her why she wasn't talking.

Logan looked around the streets at the people bustling by the couple. "Were you going inside?" he asked, gesturing to the cafe behind them.

"Oh, right, yeah I was," Rory said quickly, snapping her phone shut on Jess without a goodbye and turning it off. "So..." she still was having trouble talking.

Logan chuckled. "You here alone?"

"What?" Rory was thinking about what to say next. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm here alone."

He smiled. "How about you join me for some lunch? We can...catch up on things."

Rory knew she shouldn't. It was the wrong thing to do. Yet, she found herself saying, "okay" without hesitation.

They entered the cafe, and saw it to be only partially crowded. They were immediatley seated in a little booth in the corner. Rory sat down, quickly putting her purse and coat beside her, as Logan sat across from her. She was...having lunch with Logan. She was still trying to wrap her mind around that fact. She, Rory Gilmore, was now sitting in a booth, having lunch with Logan, her ex-boyfriend, the guy that had broken her heart over a year ago. As she looked at him, she wondered how he was able to look so nonchalant, immedialtey picking up his menu and looking it over. Rory simply watched him, unable to take her eyes off of him. He was still as handsome as he had been when she had last seen him. She just didn't understand why he wasn't as nervous and as shocked as she was. He was acting as if he was expecting this, as if it was something he did often. He reminded her of...well, their past. As she was staring at him, all their past memories, the good and the bad, came flooding back to her in a rush, blurred together and out of order.

_"Logan..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you."_

_"Wow."_

_-_

_"You trust me?"_

_"You jump, I jump Jack."_

_-_

_"You didn't say a word. You just let me walk into a room full of girls you'd have sex with."_

_-_

_I tried to move on, but I didn't. Couldn't, actually. Rory. I love you."_

_-_

Logan looked up from his menu to see Rory staring at him in wonderment. He smirked at her, and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Rory shook her head, blushing and looking down. She couldn't help but think that he was still the only one who could make her do that, even after all this time. "Um..nothing." She started playing with the hems of her sleeves.

"Ace, what is it?" He knew it wasn't nothing, he was able to tell by just her actions.

"It's just...it's been a long time...I'm just a little..." she paused, unable to think of the right word.

"Shocked?" he offered.

"And nervous, and a bunch of other things that classify as about the same thing." She gave him a weak smile. "Aren't...you?"

He smirked at her. Truth was, he was just as shocked and stunned as she was, he was just able to hide it more. "Of course I am," he answered.

"Okay, well...good." Rory offered him a small smile, before taking her menu and looking it over.

As the waitress came over to take their orders, Rory immediatley started pointing to various parts of the menu, explaining the large quantities of food she wanted. The waitress looked at her like she was crazy, but Rory was apparently oblivious to this. Logan had to supress a laugh as he watched the scene. Yes, even after all this time, she was still his Ace.

_'Even though she's not really **your** Ace anymore.'_ he thought to himself. Pushing it away, he waited for the waitress to leave before focusing all his attention on her. "So..." he started.

Rory looked down at the table, unable to look into his eyes. God, how she had missed those brown eyes of his...and seeing them now..."So...how have you been?" she mustered.

"I'm good, Ace," he smiled. "And you?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of her. She looked just as beautiful, if not more then the last time he had seen her. The same long, wavy brown hair, passionate and captivating blue eyes, and pale skin. Kelly looked almost the same, but...he didn't know why, but when it came to Rory, she always was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

She looked up at him. "I'm good. I'm good. What have you been up to since..." she drifted off, realizing what she was about to say. "Um, college?" she corrected herself.

"Well, I went to London, as I'm sure you know." She nodded, and he continued. "Well, I spent my year in London, did my damage, then was sent off to Chicago to work for a paper over there. Then about a month ago, Dad told me he wanted me over here, and since it would bring me closer to Colin and Finn, I agreed to come," he finished.

"Colin and Finn?"

"Yeah, they moved here after college."

"Oh, wow! I havn't talked to them since..." Damn, she had done it again. Logan noticed her slip-up.

"I know Ace." Rory thought he looked slightly hurt and decided to change the subject. That part of both of thier pasts was to painful for either of them them to bring up right now, if ever again.

"So, what's up with you Ace? What has you here in the Big Apple?" he changed the subject first.

"Oh, well, me and-" Rory stopped herself, before she she ended up saying, "me and jess." "I, um, came here a few weeks after graduation, and the New York Times had an opening, and before I knew it, I was working there."

Logan nodded, obviously impressed with this piece of news. "Wow. What did I tell ya? You really are an ace reporter."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

They continued talking for a long while, the conversation light and flowing. Logan brought her up to date with Finn and his drunken mishaps, Rory told him about Kaly and other friends she had made at the office. Both had made a silent agreement not to talk about their past, and to just enjoy the time they were spending with each other at that moment. Finally, after laughing at a story Logan was telling, Rory looked down at the watch on Logan's wrist and cursed herself.

"Shoot. I gotta go." Did she want to? God no. She forgot how fun it was to spend time with Logan, and would have done anything to have a few more minutes with him, but her lunch break would be over in less then 10 minutes.

Logan immediatley understood, and without asking questions, asked the waitress for the bill. As Rory got out her wallet to pay for her food, Logan stopped her. "It's okay, Ace. I have it covered."

She looked up at him. "Oh no, Logan, it's okay, I should pay for my own food. You don't have to-"

"I want to," he cut in. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay, well thank you," she said, offering him a smile.

"No problem."

"So...I guess I'll see you later this week?" He had told her earlier about how he would be coming to the New York Times a few times each week with his dad.

"Yes, later this week." After saying that he gave her a smirk, and got up to give her a kiss on the cheek. The moment his lips had contact with her skin, he had to stop himself from grabbing her and taking her right there in the middle of the cafe.

Rory felt the electricity as well, but tried her best to ignore it. Offering him a weak smile, she gave a quiet, "Alright...well bye." and started walking out.

"Hey, Rory?"

She was almost at the door, but halted and turned around at the sound of her real name. Since they had first run into eachother, all he had called her was "Ace."

"Are you..are you happy?" he asked, locking his brown eyes with her blue ones.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, just staring at him. Was she happy? Yes, she supposed she was. She had Jess after all, Kaly, her mom, she was in New York. Her life was good, it was great. So why couldn't she tell Logan that? He kept staring at her from the table, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm...I'm good Logan." she forced out, then rushed out of there before the tears started coming.

- - --

Woohoo! Some good Rogan stuff! I don't know what you guys wanted, but I did not want them to be all "I hate you" towards eachother, and then hardly ever talk. So yes, I hope you all enjoyed it.

In case you didn't notice, Rory and Logan didn't tell eachother about Jess and Kelly. I'm telling you this now because it will be important later on, and if you didn't know...well...it wouldn't be good.

Colin, Finn and the gang will be coming up soon: )

Alright, so review please. I'll try to get another chapter up tomarrow, but if I don't, chances are you'll have to wait 'till Tuesday.

--Happy Holidays!!


	6. Thoughts of a Past Love

Merry almost-Christmas! Consider this chapter my present to you guys. : )

Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter- **girlygirl1212, Ann Y. Mous, MrsCzuchry, tinycapricorn12, just hidden, gilmoreluver08, Julia, tinksy, Brillastic, Curley-Q, GGmadness2006, obsessornews56, Escaped Soul, gg-ghgrl775, Rayc Petite, ggfan01, winmangirl7, Iamlorelei, and avatarprincess507**! Have I mentioned how much you rock?

Rory's walk back to the New York Times was a blur of her tears and thoughts.

She never, _never_ thought she would see Logan again. Hoped? Yes. But she never thought it would actually happen. And then, all of a sudden, he was there, right in front of her.

Although she felt guilty and hated to admit it, the moment she laid eyes on the blonde from her past, the moment he smirked at her and used her old nickname, all the feelings she had been either ignoring or pretending didn't exist bubbled over and overflowed, and there was no pretending otherwise anymore.

She was still in love with him.

Did she want to be? God no. She wanted to be in love with Jess, she wanted to love Jess the same, if not more then she loved Logan. She tried, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, nothing about Jess seemed up to par with Logan. He didn't have the same effect that Logan had on her. He made her feel happy, but not…alive. When Logan had kissed her on the cheek…god, all she had wanted in those few seconds was to drag him out of the café, hail a cab and go back to his place. She hated that she felt that way, but she did.

When you love somebody that much, they can do that to you.

As Rory wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't help but to also think that from the moment she looked into his eyes, and all through their lunch together, that one line, the one thing that was her complete weakness and would make her regret what she had done, was roaring in her head, and she couldn't block it out. The one line he had said to her that would make her, if for just for a few seconds, forget about all the bad things he had done to her. It instead would make her think about her future. With him. Together.

And seeing him every day of the week…Rory honestly didn't know what she would do. Whenever he would walk by and give her that smirk, or call her Ace, she would have to stop herself from running up to him and crashing her lips onto his.

Because she was with Jess. Jess made her happy. And she loved Jess. It didn't matter if it wasn't as strong as the love she had for Logan. It didn't matter if Logan made her feel as if she was on cloud nine whenever he was around her. She couldn't be with Logan, so Jess would have to do.

Sighing, the tears coming faster, Rory wrapped her coat around her tighter and walked along the sidewalk, the New York Times building coming into view.

Jess would have to do.

After paying, Logan walked out of the café and walked at a brisk pace back to his apartment. Oh boy, did he feel guilty. He was on his way back to his girlfriend, when he had just made the realization that he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend. His Ace.

He always knew he still loved her, but he never wanted to believe that he was still _in _love with her. He had forced himself to believe, in the past, that he just loved her as a close friend. But one look into those intense blue eyes and that was it for him. There was no denying it anymore.

As he arrived back at his apartment, he was immediately greeted by a smiling Kelly.

"Logan!" she squealed happily, running to him and giving him a hug and peck on the lips.

"Hey," he replied, giving her a small smile. "Why so chipper?"

"I finished unpacking practically everything!" she said, smiling bigger. "See, look," she dragged him about their apartment, showing him how it looked homey already, after just one afternoon. Logan had to give her credit, the place looked nice.

"It looks great," he said.

"Thanks! All that's left is some of your office stuff; I left it packed because I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with it." She gestured to the island in their kitchen, which had several boxes on it.

"Thanks," he said to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem. I'm going to take a quick shower," she said, still smiling at her accomplishment, and walking off towards the bathroom.

When she closed the door, Logan figured he might as well open the boxes and sort through some of the stuff now, get it over with.

After looking through some old files and paperwork, he glanced through a few knickknacks and saw it. The picture, from Colin's party, that he had kept in his drawer.

Should he throw it away? After all, he was in a new home, with a new girl. Keeping a picture of Rory in this apartment would be wrong. But…he didn't know why, but he felt he should keep it. It was one of the few pictures he still had of them when they were happy.

He silently snuck into the bedroom and put it in his bedside drawer. If he ever needed it, it would be there.

I apologize, I know it's not my best and it's short, but I wanted to get it out before tomorrow. So, hope everyone enjoyed it, and please review. I will consider it your Christmas present to me. ; )

Merry Christmas guys!


	7. Denying Jealousy, Denying Love

I'm sorry guys! I know it's been a while, but here's another chapter. It took me a while; since I know where I want to take this story (I have a future chapter all typed up and ready!) but I wasn't sure how to get it there. But here it is, so enjoy!

Thanks to **AnimalLuv, Escaped Soul, MrsCzuchry, Ann Y. Mous,: D, natyroganlover, Brillastic, obsessornews56, Julia, just hidden, Lollo, riotgirllina, gg-ghgrl775, **and **avatarprincess507** for reviewing chapter 6!

----------------

"Huntzberger alert!"

Rory jumped at the sound of Kaly's voice in her ear. "What?" she asked.

"Logan. He's here. Courtney told me he just got here, and will visiting this floor soon."

Rory paled slightly, forgetting that today was the day Logan was coming. "Oh. Umm…okay."

Kaly, who knew about the lunch the two of them had had earlier that week, looked at her sympathetically. "You gunna be okay?" she asked, leaning down to her friend's level.

Rory looked up at her friend with a weak smile. "I'll be fine."

As Kaly nodded and walked back to her desk, Rory looked back at her article, and started typing again. "Just fine," she repeated quietly to herself.

**-RGLH-**

As Logan heard the elevator ding that he had reached her floor, he sighed. This was it.

The moment the elevator doors opened he strided over to the front desk, where a petite blonde was sitting.

"Hi," he looked at her desk at the nameplate, "Lucy. Listen, could you please tell me where Rory Gilmore is?"

Lucy, immediately recognizing him, giggled, obviously finding his question much more amusing then it was supposed to be. "Of course, Mr. Huntzberger," she said, giving him a flirtatious smile.

Logan rolled his eyes, used to girls acting like this around him. "Logan, please," He corrected, ignoring the girl's actions.

"Okay, Logan. She's just down that hall, your second right," she pointed to the hallway behind her, not giving up her smile.

"Thank you." He replied, leaving the desk and a disappointed blonde behind him.

When he reached the newsroom, he searched around until he spotted her. She was peering at her computer, her tongue sticking out slightly and brow furrowed, obviously trying to edit an article she was working on. Logan had to once again mentally stop himself from going over there and kissing her.

"_Kelly. You love her. Not Ace._" Thinking those lies wasn't helping, so he decided "what the hell" and walked up to her, saying the thing he had wanted to say since he talked with her in the café.

"So, I think we should be friends."

Rory jumped at the sound of his voice. She had not noticed anyone walk up to her desk, probably because she was so concentrated on getting her article done before she had to give it to her editor that evening. Looking up and seeing those brown eyes startled her even more and she jumped again.

"Logan. H-Hi." She said softly, letting her blue eyes gaze into his. Neither said anything for a few moments, both lost in the other's intense gazes, before Rory realized what was happening and quickly looked away and back at her computer screen. "What did you say?" she asked, remembering him telling her something when he had first walked up.

Logan, who was still trying to get out of the trance he had been in when Rory was looking at him, said,  
"Uh, friends. I said we should be friends."

Rory looked back up at him when he said that. Friends? Friends with Logan, her ex-boyfriend. The thought hadn't crossed her mind, but as he stood there expectantly, waiting for her reply, she thought to herself, "_What's the harm?_" After all, this meant she would get to spend more time with him, even outside of work. When she thought of this, the idea all of a sudden seemed brilliant, and she gave him a warm smile.

"I would like that."

Logan raised his eyebrows, not expecting her to agree to the idea so quickly. "Alright. Well, I'll see you later then."

She nodded, secretly wishing he would stay. "Okay. Bye."

"Later Ace," he replied, turning around to walk away. Just as he was turning around, he bumped into a bubbly blonde, who was heading towards Rory's desk. She was carrying a few papers, which fell randomly over the floor when they collided. They both bent down, Logan apologizing for the accident. When they both stood up and looked at each other, the blonde's mouth dropped open, and she peered behind Logan at an anxious-looking Rory.

"Is this…_him_?" she whispered loudly to her friend, apparently forgetting that the 'him' she was speaking of was a foot away from her.

Rory rolled her eyes and turned red, not wanting Logan to know she had been talking about him to other people. "Yes, Kal," she said quickly. "Logan Huntzberger, this is Kaly Thompson, one of the entertainment writers. Kaly, this is Logan Huntzberger."

Logan shook hands with Kaly, smiling at her. "Hey Kaly, nice to meet you. But by the way you reacted when you saw me, I'm guessing you've heard about me before?" he turned his head back to give a small smirk to Rory, who blushed.

Kaly, oblivious to Rory's embarrassment, answered. "Yeah, well, last week Rory was telling me about-" she cut herself off when she noticed Rory's pleading expression and finger cutting across her neck, letting her know that Logan shouldn't know that piece of information. "About, um, how the Huntzbergers were coming here. She said you were, um, friends in college, and described you to me, so that's how I recognized you."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, well, daddy dearest will be coming in later this afternoon. He sent me here early to get to know all the writers and editors, get on _friendly _terms with them." He put a slight emphasis on friendly, peering back at Rory as he said it, who gave him a slight smile. She was glad that he and Kaly were getting along.

All of a sudden Kaly let out a small scream, and both she and Logan looked at her in surprise, not expecting it. Kaly simply clapped her hands, proud of herself for coming up with this idea.

"Listen Logan; how would you like to come with us tonight? We all are going out to this bar a few blocks away. It's really nice, excellent drinks and dancing."

Rory's head shot up when she heard what Kaly was saying. When she had thought about hanging out with Logan outside of work, she hadn't thought it would be _the day _they decided to become friends.

Logan peered at Rory, but her face was expressionless as she typed her article. He looked back at Kaly, replying, "Oh, I don't know…"

"Oh come on! You should come! It's not that big of a group going, just me and my boyfriend Hayden, Rory's bringing Jess, and you can bring someone too," she stated, not noticing what she had said.

_Rory's bringing Jess_. Jess. Rory was with Jess. Logan stared blankly at Kaly for a few seconds, before turning fully towards Rory, who had paused typing mid-sentence and was staring at her screen, but not focusing on it.

_Shit. _When she had told Kaly about their lunch together a few days back, she hadn't mentioned that she hadn't told Logan about Jess. She glanced up at Logan, who was staring at her, his expression changing from confused to hurt to…what was that? She had seen that expression on him before, but she couldn't place the emotion.

Logan couldn't believe it. He had no right to be jealous; after all he was with Kelly. But he was just so confused to why she hadn't told him. He was hurt about her keeping this from him, he knew he was being hypocryitcal, but he was. Well, it was time for her to get a surprise.

Turning his head back to Kaly, he smiled at her, saying, "I'd love to come. And, I think I will bring someone along. My _girlfriend_ Kelly. I'm sure she would love to meet all of you." He peered out of the corner of his eye at Rory, who he noticed was looking at him strangely and had paled.

Kaly smiled back, giggling. "Yeah! Oh, it's going to be so much fun. It's going to be one hell of a night, let me tell ya." She then turned to Rory's desk, handing her the papers she had been holding. "Here Ror, I want you to look over this article before I give it to Mark." Mark, the entertainment editor, was extremely strict and got annoyed easily, and whenever he caught Kaly starting sentences with prepositions or forgetting commas, he would get extremely annoyed with her. Once the third lecture was done, Kaly had gone to Rory after finishing her articles, and since then had had no slip-ups.

Rory took the papers from her friend, not taking her eyes of Logan. "Thanks," she said quietly, plopping the paper's onto her desk.

Kaly looked between the two of them staring. "Okay…" she started, "well, I'll see you tonight then. Bye Rory, nice to meet you Logan!"

When she walked off, Logan said quietly, surprised that his voice was so calm, "Ace, did you ever mention you were back with Jess at our lunch the other day?"

Rory didn't miss a beat. "I might have left it out. Were you ever going to tell me about this, what's her name, _Kelly_?" she said the name icily, like she hated the girl even before she met her. Which was crazy, unless-"_Stop Huntz. She still having feelings for you is impossible." _

"Yes."

"Oh, and when was that gunna be?"

"Right now," he replied.

Rory sighed, her expression softening. "Well, it's good that we both know about all this now before-", she cut herself off, growing slightly pink when she realized what she was about to say out loud.

Logan heard her. "Before what, Ace?" he asked.

Rory looked at him with a weak smile. "Nothing. Never mind. Any way, I have to get back to this article, or my editor is going to kill me. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight." He repeated.

"Tonight. We're all meeting outside here at 7:00, so I guess you should call your…" she paused. "Girlfriend, and tell her to come."

Logan nodded. "Ok. See you Ace." And before he knew what he was doing, he walked up to her, like he had in the café, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He lingered there, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin. Rory closed her eyes, starting to melt into his touch, and had to resist grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a mind-blowing kiss. Gripping the arms of her seat, she reluctantly pulled back, and peered back at her article; brows furrowed and tongue out once again.

You'd be surprised how someone can predict the future without realizing they were doing it. No one knew that when Kaly had said, "It's going to be one hell of a night, let me tell ya," how exactly right she would be.

--------------------

Yeah, I'm finally done writing that thing! Hee hee, you all are very lucky, because I know exactly how the next chapter is going to go, so it will be up sooo much sooner. The next chapter is probably the one I'm most looking forward to writing, because it's the only one that I had planned to write since chapter one. Boy am I going to have some fun with this one. ; )

So, review plz&&thankyou.


	8. Nothing's Changed

You guys are amazing! Thanks to all my reviewers – **coffeeaddict1515**, **laugh32**, **charlie2317**, **Medea-Gabrielle**, **Lollo**, **: D**, **Curley-Q**, **paulanka1**, **just hidden**, **MarianaM**, **natyroganlover**, **leh2007**, **Escaped Soul**, **cathyrock**, **Julia**, **Ninaaa**, **WinnyFoster**, **ggfan01**, and **tinycapricorn12**, and **gg-ghgrl775**!!!

I haven't done this in a few chapters, sorry- Disclaimer : I don't own anything, and you know it. :

--**RGLH**--

"Boots! Jess, where are those new black boots I got last week?" Rory said in a stressed tone, frantically looking around their bedroom for her shoes.

Jess walked out of the bathroom, buttoning his shirt. "They're in the living room." He said, perfectly calm. "Hey, Ror," he said, grabbing her arm as she was running past him to go get them, "What's up? Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" she asked, knowing perfectly well what he was talking about.

"Stressed. Why are you in such a hurry? You seem to be all anxious and nervous," he frowned.

"Stressed? I'm not stressed. Jess, I'm fine. This is night is going to be fun. Tons of fabulous fun." And with that she ran into the living room, Jess shaking his head in wonderment of her behavior behind her.

20 minutes later, when they were in the car and heading over to the New York Times building, Rory gulped. It was time to tell him.

As Jess was about to start the car, she said quickly, "Loganiscomingtonight."

Jess stopped turning the keys to look at his girlfriend. "What?" he asked, not understanding what she had told him.

Rory sighed, looking out her window. "I said…that, um, Logan is coming tonight, with us.

Jess simply looked at her for a moment, before saying in a hostile voice, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rory continued to stare out the window, unable to look at him. "Logan…he's coming. His father's company is sort of taking over the New York Times, and he came in today, and Kaly invited him along."

Jess didn't say anything, just looking at his girlfriend. "Oh. Well, okay," he said, after a few minutes.

Rory slowly turned her head to face him. "Yeah, I know. Jess, I just want to let you know that I fully forgot that today was the day he was coming in, and I wasn't the one who invited him along. And, he's bringing his girlfriend, Kelly I think her name is. So it's completely pointless to be jealous of him, because it's been over a year, and I love you, not him. And he's over me to, well duh because he has a girlfriend. So don't worry about anything." She babbled, while Jess just stared at her.

When she was done, he simply nodded and started the car. After a minute of silence, he said softly, "I wasn't jealous, you know."

Rory looked up at him. "What?"

"I wasn't jealous. I didn't accuse either of you of still having feeling for each other, and yet…you defended yourself." As he said the last part, he glanced at her, before turning his head back to the road.

"I…I mean, I just…" Rory didn't know what to say. He was right. He had said 'okay' and she had ranted. Why had she done that? Jess looked back over at her, waiting for her answer.

"I guess, I just…assumed." She said softly, looking away, not truly believing that reason.

Jess nodded, turning into the parking lot of the building. "Yeah, well, next time, don't." He said slightly coldly.

"Right. Sorry." She said, growing red, as she unbuckled her seatbelt and they walked to the front of the building, where they saw everyone was already waiting for them.

--**RGLH**--

Logan's grip tightened slightly on Kelly's hand when he saw Rory and Jess walking up to the group. Rory looked breathtaking, in a denim skirt, boots, and a white lace tank top, her hair down and her chestnut curls framing her face. Kelly smiled when he squeezed her hand, thinking it was just an affectionate gesture, not knowing that, in reality, it was Logan preventing himself from running up to his ex-girlfriend and kissing her in front of everyone.

"Hey guys," Rory smiled at Hayden and Kaly. When she turned to say hello to Logan and Kelly, her smile slowly faded into a frown as she saw the girl standing next to him.

The girl that Rory could only assume was Kelly looked almost identical to her. The same skin tone, same blue eyes, and same hair color, although Rory's was longer and wavier. She was stunned into silence, as her eyes moved from Kelly's to Logan's, who was looking straight at her.

Jess noticed the awkward silence, and broke it with a short, "Hello," to them. When Rory didn't say anything, he glanced over at her, to see her staring at Logan. She was looking at him with her face slightly scrunched, as if trying to figure him out.

Jess, annoyed by this, nudged her slightly, and she jumped out of her trance, and, putting on a forced smile, extended her hand to Kelly.

"You must be Kelly." She said shortly, in a monotone voice.

"Yes. And you must be Rory. It's so nice to meet you, Logan said you guys knew each other in college. That you were good friends." She said this in a voice that made Rory realize that she obviously didn't realize how they looked like they could be sisters.

Jess had to prevent himself from correcting the other brunette on her assumption that Logan and Rory had been "just friends" in college.

Rory raised her eyebrows at Logan, then gave a fake sweet smile to Kelly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." There was another silent minute before Jess rolled his eyes and nudged his girlfriend again. She looked at him questioningly, before realizing her mistake. "Oh! This, this is Jess. My boyfriend. Jess, you know Logan."

Jess simply nodded at the couple before putting his arm over Rory's shoulder in a more possessive then sweet way. "Alright, shall we go then?" he asked, glaring at Logan, who was sending a death glare back.

Kaly and Hayden, who were busy showing each other just how good they were at kissing, broke apart quickly. "Yes, let's go!" Kaly said, taking Hayden's hand as the group walked to the bar.

--**RGLH**--

It had been an hour since they had gotten there, and both Rory and Logan were very drunk. When they had arrived, both of them had gone up to the bartender and asked for some shots, and it was then that Jess and Kelly had decided to be the designated drivers for the night.

All six of them were now seated at a booth, Jess, Rory, Kaly and Hayden on one side, Kelly and Logan on the other. Kelly was in the middle of a conversation with Kaly and Hayden about things to do in New York City, while the other three were silent. Rory was taking shot after shot of tequila, only taking short breaks in between. Logan was doing the same with his glass of scotch, except it was only when Jess would touch Rory. When Jess out his arm over her shoulder, he took a sip. When Jess held her hand, he took a sip. When he kissed her cheek or hand, he took a sip. While Jess was watching Rory drink with his eyebrows raised, Logan simply watched them. The other three at the booth seemed oblivious to the tension between the three seated around them.

After her tenth shot, Jess finally took the glasses away from Rory. As she protested, he simply shook his head.

"Rory, I think you've had enough."

"Not _nearly _enough," she giggled, reaching for another glass. "Oh, _come on_ Jessie," she said drunkenly, when Jess put them out of her reach. "Just one…two more," she added, holding up 4 fingers.

"Ace, I think Jess is right. You have had enough." Both Rory and Jess looked up at this. He hadn't spoken to them all evening. After a moment, he stood up. "I need another scotch." He said simply, before walking away.

Rory stopped trying to get another drink, and simply pouted for the next few minutes. Kaly, Hayden, and Kelly were still in their conversation when Logan returned, another scotch in hand. Kelly noticed this, and turned to Logan.

"Hey, honey?" she asked softly.

Logan looked up at her, not saying anything.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" she asked in a kind voice.

"No. I have to forget. When she's around, I have to forget, and drinking means forgetting."

Everyone looked up at this statement. Kaly raised her eyebrows, having an idea what he was talking about, while everyone else just looked confused. Except for Rory, who was to busy staring at the table with a frown on her face to notice what Logan had said.

Kelly put a hand on his shoulder, asking softly, "What are you talking about?"

"_Her_. I'm sorry." He answered, looking at his girlfriend with a pleading expression. The table was silent, no one knowing what to say. Surprisingly, Rory was the one to break the silence.

"Why?" she said, a tear slipping down her cheek, still looking down at the table. She had seemed to forget that they're were people around her, as the question she asked seemed directed at no one in particular.

"I was hurt." Now everyone's head moved to Logan, who was staring directly at Rory, as she stared at the table.

"But…I loved you."

"I know."

"Nothing's changed," she said, the tears coming faster, but not lifting her head. "Has it?" she added.

"No. Nothing's changed," Logan said sadly, taking his eyes off her to stare at his drink. The table simply looked at them, all with a look of confusion, shock, and disbelief on their faces.

Logan and Rory both stared at their drinks, oblivious to the people staring at them. Logan looked like a kicked puppy, and Rory was crying freely. Finally, Kaly said, "Um, I think it's time to call it a night. Hayden agreed with her, and stood up as well, as did Kelly.

Jess didn't respond, staring at Rory with a face that showed no emotion, as Rory cried. Logan just stared into his drink, as if in his own little world.

Kelly sat back down. "Um, Logan?" she asked, staring at him in shock.

Logan looked up. "I think it's time to go. Bye Jess," she said, not saying a word to Rory.

Kaly and Hayden waited for Rory and Jess to get up, but neither showed any signs of movement. Kaly sat back down, across from Rory. "Honey?" she asked softly. Rory looked up.

"Me and Hayden are gunna go now. I'll see you tomorrow, at work?" when Rory nodded, she stood back up again.

"Bye Jess, take good care of her!" she yelled behind her, as she and Hayden walked out of the bar.

It took about 5 minutes after they left for Jess to stand up and get out of the booth without blowing up at his girlfriend. When he got up, she looked up at him, as if just realizing he was there. She opened her mouth, about to speak, before Jess just shook his head, and took the hand. "Later," he stated coldly, dragging her out of the bar.

--**RGLH--**

I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing or not as good as you thought , but I hoped you enjoyed it:

Next chapter will be the conversations that Kelly/Logan and Rory/Jess have the next morning. It should be up soon, and all your questions, if you have any, should be explained.

Please Review, they make me update way faster! ;


	9. Have Faith In Me

Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this one. :

You guys are simply amazing – thanks to **Curley-Q**, **melako17**, **natyroganlover**, **AnimalLuv**, **mrmp**, **paulanka1**, **Winny Foster**, **Julia**, **riotgirllina**, **cathyrock**, **lessmith23**, **gg-ghgrl775**, **leh2007**, **SuperxNerd93**, **loganite**, and **lala** for reviewing!! You all are the best!

Disclaimer: I own Kaly. The End.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Rory woke up, she reluctantly opened her eyes and was greeted with both the feeling of sledgehammers pounding into her skull and the smell of coffee. Slowly turning on her side, she saw that the other half of the bed was empty. And still made.

Jess hadn't slept there.

Sighing, she closed her eyes again, trying to figure out what had happened the previous night. However, when the sledgehammers became more insistent in their pounding and the smell of coffee was too overwhelming, she gave up and pulled herself out of bed, walking into the kitchen.

Jess was at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his hand. But, instead of reading the newspaper like he did almost every morning, he was instead looking at a book. A book that, even in Rory's hangover state, looked eerily familiar.

"…Hi," she said softly, never moving from her spot a few feet from the bedroom doorway.

Jess didn't look up from his reading, but simply said, "Coffee's on the counter," in an emotionless voice.

For a few moments, Rory just stood there, before Jess looked up at her, his face expressionless. "Coffee's ready," he repeated.

"Um, okay…thanks." She walked over to the counter before pouring herself a cup, and then walked over to the table, where she sat facing Jess.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Jess reading the book that was slowly becoming more and more familiar to Rory, and she just watching him as he read, trying to figure out what had happened last night that was making her boyfriend act like this.

"So…" she said, trying to get him to talk.

"Rory, honesty is important in a relationship, right?" he asked, without looking up from the book.

Rory almost jumped at his blunt question, it was the most he had said to her so far that morning. "Yes, it is," she said, wondering what he was getting at.

Jess sighed, looking up at her. "From the moment you stepped into my bookstore, to right now, at this table, I have been completely honest with you."

Rory gave him a small smile. "Well, that's good news."

Jess's face remained expressionless. "And, from the time you walked into my bookstore, to right now, I thought you were being completely honest with me as well."

Rory raised her eyebrows. "I-I have," she stuttered.

Jess didn't say anything, but instead placed the book on the table, and slid it over to her.

As Rory looked at the page he had been reading, she instead saw a letter.

A letter in her mom's handwriting, which was slightly worn out from being opened and refolded so many times.

A letter on Dragonfly Inn stationary.

Rory wasn't sure what to say. She simply stared at the letter, as Jess stared at her. After a few moments, knowing she had to say something, she uttered a small, "Oh."

And, then, it all came back to her.

---

"_Logan said you knew each other in college. That you were good friends."_

"_Yeah, I guess you could say that."_

_---_

"_But…I loved you."_

"_I know."_

_---_

"_Nothing's changed. Has it?"_

"_No, nothing's changed."_

_---_

"Oh!" Rory yelped again, as the memories from the bar finally came flooding back to her.

Jess, realizing now that she remembered what had happened, continued. "Well?" he asked coldly.

She looked up at him, to see both hurt and jealousy raging in his eyes.

"Jess, I…it was…he…I…the, um…," she stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Jess nodded to himself, as if he was finally accepting something. "You lied to me. From the beginning."

"What?" she uttered immediately. "Jess, look, last night didn't-"

"When I asked you if you fixed everything. And you told me you did. You lied."

Rory looked helplessly at him, as he continued to look at her expressionlessly. "So, this entire time, I'm thinking that everything is fine, and perfect. And then," his voice got softer, "last night happened."

Rory didn't interject, knowing it would be useless until he got all of his thoughts out.

"And," he continued, "I don't know about other guys, but me hearing my girlfriend practically tell her ex-boyfriend she's still in love with him right in front of me is not my idea of a fun night on the town."

Rory watched him, as his eyes started to get wet, but he continued.

"And, to top it off, when I get home after hearing this, I open up a book, only to find a _letter_" he spat out that word, "from your mother, telling you about how she feels that you should give him another chance, because although he hurt you in the past, she thinks he really cares for you and loves you, and is truly sorry for what happened between you two. And, I'm just wondering why my girlfriend would keep something like that. In a book. Hidden from me." After saying all this, he finally got quiet, waiting for her to speak.

Rory had tears running down her face, staring at the table as he told her this. "Jess…" she said, giving him a pleading look.

Jess finally blew up. "Why? God, Rory, you know, I can't believe you would do this. I mean, to be together this whole time, when the entire time you didn't even love me."

Rory looked up at him when he said that. "Jess, I do love you! Last night, it was…I was drunk! People say stupid things when they're drunk! I…I didn't know what I was saying!" she tried to plead, but Jess just stared at her, shaking his head.

"Rory…we…I can't be in a relationship with someone who does things like that."

"Jess, no…" Rory looked at him, tears falling fast.

"I'm not saying we're over, because trust me, that's the last thing I want. Just, I need you to be honest with me from now on, okay?"

Rory immediately nodded her head. "Of course. I promise. No secrets."

Jess nodded, looking at her unsurely. "Okay, well, I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight." He kissed her cheek, and walked towards the door. Before he opened it, he looked back at her, his face still sad and non-convinced. Rory didn't notice, however, as she was staring out the window, tears still pouring down her cheeks. Her head felt like it was going to implode, yet she ignored it.

When she heard the door close, she closed her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. After sitting for a few more minutes, she eventually forced herself up to get ready for work.

"_You didn't say a word. You just let me walk into a room full of girls you'd had sex with. Oh, no, wait. I'm sorry. You only had sex with two of them. One you just "fooled around with," whatever that means. She spared me the exact parameters of the fooling around. You want to fill me in?" _

"Rory."

"_You know what? Never mind. I've got a good imagination. I can figure it out." _

"Okay, look."

"I can't believe it, you didn't just cheat on me, you **really** cheated on me."

"I didn't cheat on you." 

"Oh, so you didn't sleep with…"

"_No, I did, but we were broken up." _

"No, **you** were broken up, not me. I thought we were just taking some time."

"Apart, not seeing each other."

"Yes, taking some time, not seeing each other for a while. That doesn't mean "broken up."

The huge pounding in Logan's head woke him up from his dream of the night that ended his relationship with his Ace. Sighing grumpily, he turned around to see aspirin and a glass of water on his bedside table. He grabbed it, making a mental note to thank Kelly for it, before he noticed something that made him stop mid-swallow of his water. Rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up more, he peered over his bed and saw something that made him swear silently.

The drawer was open.

_Shit!_

Logan lay back down, closing his eyes again, trying not to think about the conversation that was waiting for him outside his bedroom door. After a few minutes, he forced himself both physically and mentally to get up and walk into the living room.

When he opened the door and walked out, all the lights were out, and for a few moments he thought she wasn't even there. However, her soft voice in the kitchen made him turn.

"You're awake."

He looked over at her, and, not knowing what to say to that, simply nodded.

"It's early." She was sitting at a stool by the island in the kitchen, with all the lights off. When Logan walked over, she saw that her eyes were red and puffy, and that there was tear stains on her face. He didn't say anything to that, but walked over so he was sitting by a stool next to her. He sighed, knowing what was coming when he saw the picture on the counter that Kelly was staring at. For a few moments, they both remained silent, just staring at the picture, Kelly expressionless and Logan with a sad face. Eventually, Kelly broke the silence.

"You're still in love with her." It wasn't a question.

Logan looked up from the picture to see Kelly silently crying once again. He closed his eyes, knowing that there was no point in denying it, she already knew.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Kelly nodded her head, still looking at the picture, the tears still coming out. "After all this time," she said, her voice cracking, "you still love her."

Logan nodded, still staring at the picture of them together.

After a few more minutes of them sitting there silently, Kelly sighed. "You…you look happy in that," she said, gesturing towards the picture.

"I was."

She didn't reply, but instead got off her stool and walked into the bedroom. A few minutes later, she came back out with a small suitcase.

"I'm going to go stay at a hotel for tonight. I'll come by for the rest of my stuff tomorrow."

Logan nodded, not fighting for her. It was over. It _had_ been over, the moment he decided not to throw away the picture of him and Rory when they were moving in.

As Kelly turned to go, Logan said her name one more time. "Kelly?"

She had her fingers on the doorknob, and turned back around.

"I'm sorry…for hurting you."

She nodded, offering him a fake weak smile.

"So am I Logan, so am I," she said softly, before walking out.

Fate. It can come to you in a bang, and, as it slowly makes its purpose happen, it can cause pain and heartbreak to the people it deals with. But, in the end, when its true purpose shows, it always leaves at least one person smiling. Or in this case, two.

---

Wow, okay, got a few things to say here. First off, I'm sorry, I know everyone was anticipating the whole Rory/Jess breakup in this chapter, but he's got to stay in here for a little bit longer. But hey, Kelly and Logan are over, so one out of two isn't that bad. ;

Oh, and about K & L – I know that Logan doesn't sound very sincere, and I kind of made him seem like he doesn't care at all. I just wanted to reassure you that he does, because he does care for Kelly, but he knew it was over, and Kelly knew it was over, so the point of defending or fighting was pointless. Hope no one minds.

Oh, and I personally feel kind of bad for Kelly, but not for Jess. I mean, the way Jess treated Rory in the past; this is kind of like bad karma. Kelly, well Kelly had been good and fine, yet Logan dumps her on her ass. Not literally, but you know what I mean. ;

And no Rogan interaction. Sorry! They're will be tons next chapter, I promise.

Anyway, I once again apologize for the long wait on this chapter. It took me forever to get it done, because it was difficult to get everyone's emotions out. I hope it turned out okay though. Tell me what you think by reviewing please:


	10. She Can't Face The Truth Yet

Hello again! Sorry for the freakishly long wait, but writer's block sucks.

I got the most amazing reviews from you guys- thanks so much to **obsessornews56**, **Chelle5**, **AnimalLuv**, **lessmith23**, **leh2007**, **cathyrock**, **Curley-Q**, **EmptyHallway**, **gg-ghgrl775**, **AlwaysHoldingOn**, **eacstl**, **ally**, **tink**, **Lollo**, **ggfan01**, **Iamlorelei**, **Julia**, **KJ COLLECTIONS**, **MrsCzuchry**, **loganlover12**, **Loganite**, **just hidden**, **girlygirl1212**, and **diangurl**! I got the most reviews on this chapter so far! You guys reviewing means a lot to me, you have no idea how much. :

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nada, zip, zero. Except Kaly, and Marty. But that's it, I swear.

----------

"_Logan…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

Rory quickly wiped away a few stray tears before getting out of her car and walking towards her office. She felt horrible and guilty for the way she had been treating Jess. When she saw the hurt in his eyes, she had hated herself for making him feel that way. Stupid, stupid alcohol.

The moment she entered the newsroom, she headed straight for the break room. She would need an enormous amount of coffee today, not only to numb her hangover but to get that insistent guilt tugging at her heart to numb as well. It had been there for a while, but had been easy to ignore. However, after her exchange with Jess that morning, the tugging was becoming quite a challenge to not notice.

"_Wow. The lady who sold that purse to me said this was gunna happen."_

After she poured herself a cup of coffee and let the steaming liquid slide down her throat, she turned around, only to see a blonde-haired girl looking at her from the small table, tapping her nails and looking at her with a knowing smile.

"Hey Ror. How ya doing?" she asked, the smile never leaving her face.

Rory, taking another sip, sat down next to her. "Crappy. I hate today."

"Aw, honey, it's only 8:30 in the morning. It's too early to hate today yet."

"Yeah, well, today sucks so far."

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spring that on you, I just…I wanted to say it, so I said it, but I don't expect anything. Believe me, I was in a position once where someone said that to me, completely out of the blue, and I was completely thrown. So, don't worry, you don't have to respond immediately. I mean, in fact, you don't have to say anything at all."_

Kaly nodded. "You and Jess talked this morning?"

Rory sighed. "Yeah, and it didn't go too well."

Kaly, the smile that was now becoming slightly annoying still plastered on her face said, "oh really?" in a tone that told Rory she wasn't the least but surprised.

Rory, ignoring her friend's tone for now, continued. "Yeah. He accused me of still being in love with Logan, and almost broke up with me."

"Aw, Rory, I'm sor-wait. Rewind, he _almost_ broke up with you?"

Rory looked up at her friend, who was now frowning. "Um, yeah. He just wants me to be completely honest with him from now on…" she drifted off as Kaly's frown became larger. "Um…Kaly, what's wrong? I would think you would be happy that your best friend's boyfriend didn't break up with her after a false drunken confession." As she said the last few words, the guilt tugging at her heart pulled slightly more, and she took another sip of coffee.

Kaly immediately looked down at the table. "It's nothing, just…I don't know, I was just kind of hoping you guys would end it, and you and Logan would-" Rory looked up at her with a menacing glare, and she changed her sentence. "-I know that sounds completely horrible, but the truth is, I don't know…with Logan, you just seem…different. Happier, I guess you could say."

"_Look, I've told a lot of girls I love them before and I didn't mean it, so, I'm not going to do that to you."_

Rory rolled her eyes. "Kaly, please don't give me a speech about how me and Logan are meant to be, I am seriously not in the mood."

"But-"

Rory shook her head.

"Alright, but maybe if you just-"

"Kaly." She said warningly.

Kaly sighed, getting up. "Right, sorry. Well, I'm going to go talk to Mr. Boss about my next piece. I'll see you later?" Once Rory nodded, taking another sip of coffee, Kaly walked to the door. As if on cue, the moment the door opened, she almost ran into a tired-looking Logan.

"Oops! Sorry, Logan," she said quietly. Giving one last concerned glance towards her friend, she gave him a small smile before closing the door behind the two.

Rory, still staring into her coffee cup, taking sips occasionally, didn't notice Logan come in.

"Ace," he muttered quietly. She looked up.

"_Boy, that didn't come out right; it was supposed to come out more…"_

When she noticed who it was, her eyes grew wider and her pale complexion became slightly rosier. "Logan," she replied, in a surprised tone. She glanced down at her coffee cup, before taking a very large sip. "What are you, um, what are you doing here?" she asked in a rushed voice, looking back and forth between him and her coffee.

"I, um, work here," he said, smiling slightly, looking at her strangely.

"Oh, right!" Rory said. God, she was an idiot. Giving him a weak smile, the tugging at her heart becoming almost too strong to handle as she looked at him, she stood up. "Sorry, I guess the hangover from last night hasn't fully worn off yet. I'm still a little out of it. Well, I guess I better get to work." She came by the door, where he still stood, looking at her in that strange way.

She opened the door partway, when Logan's voice made her pause.

"Kelly and I broke up. Earlier."

Rory sighed, closing her eyes. She was dreading this conversation, hoping they wouldn't have to talk about it. She reluctantly turned around to face him again.

"I'm sorry." She shrugged her shoulders, giving him a pleading look. Logan could tell that her apology wasn't about him and Kelly actually splitting up; but that she was sorry she had caused it.

"_Hey, you don't have to say anything at all."_

"Hey, it's okay, I didn't tell you for an apology, and after all it wasn't your fault. Alcohol makes people say stupid things, right? I just wanted to tell you to, I guess, let you know."

Rory felt slightly hurt when he called the things they said 'stupid', but forced a smile anyhow. "Um, well…okay. I better go. Anything else?"

_I'm still in love with you. _"No. Just, I wanted you to know that what we said last night, it didn't mean anything. Just some drunk people, babbling, right?"

The tugging was becoming too insistent, and Rory couldn't stop the tears welling up in her eyes. "Right," she replied, her voice cracking. Before he would notice her tears, she swiftly turned around, closing the door behind her. Opening her phone, she dialed a familiar number.

"Mom?"

--

The moment the door closed, Logan sat down, putting a hand through his hair. Frustrated, he took out his cell phone.

"Hey guys? Can you meet me for lunch later? We need to talk."

-------------

I suck. You wait this long, and not only is the chapter not that long, but it sucks too. And there isn't even that much RL stuff. I was expecting to put more in, but i couldn't, I hope you guys don't hate me. Oh, and why Logan was telling Rory that what they said was meaningless will be explained in the next chapter. Well, I personally hate this chapter, but it is necessary, and the next chapter will be much better. And up sooner. Yeah : It'll be up by Friday. So review, be harsh if needed. **: \**…


	11. You're In Love With Him, Kid

Hello! As you can see, this chapter is up on Friday, as promised. Granted, it's late on Friday, almost Saturday in fact, but hey, I never gave anyone a specific time. ; )

Oh, I have some important stuff to say in my author's note at the bottom, so if you, for whatever reason, usually skip over those, I would recommend you read this one. Okay, onward!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Alexis and Matt are their own person, and I am not affiliated with them. Oh, if only…

Oh, one more thing, thanks to all the lovely reviews I got – **diangurl**, **MrsCzuchry**, **KJ COLLECTIONS**, **Loganite**, **Curley-Q**, **Julia**, **Hopes2High**, **Iamlorelei**, **natyroganlover**, **AlwaysHoldingOn**, **lessmith23**, **gg-ghgrl775**, **just hidden**, **Gilmoregirl1539**, **Lollo**, **Americasweetie**, **cathyrrock**, **jomy**, and **ggirls45678**! I love you guys!

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You see Rory, invite her to lunch, have lunch with her, don't tell Kelly anything, tell her you want to be friends with her, she agrees, you both go out with your girlfriend and her boyfriend, neither of which you told each other about, and then you both get drunk and tell each other you're still in love, and then your girlfriend breaks up with you, and, even after all of this and after you realize you still love the girl, you tell her that what you said was a mistake, just drunken babbling, and didn't mean anything?" Colin asked, gawking at his friend in shock, as the blonde rubbed his temples in frustration. 

"Yes," Logan sighed.

Finn shook his head, taking another sip of his drink. "That is so screwed up mate," he said, making Logan groan more.

"You think I don't know that?" he almost yelled, causing a few heads to turn in the restaurant. "It's just…" he lowered his voice, "I don't want to lose her friendship, and, well, telling her the truth, that, drunk or not, I meant what I said in the bar would completely screw everything up. I mean, she's still with Jess; I don't want to mess anything up with them."

Both of his friends just stared at him, Colin chuckling at his friend's words. "Did you ever think," he said after a minute, "that she might have meant everything she said to you at the bar as well?"

Logan didn't say anything, but instead stared at his drink.

Seeing that Logan wasn't on the verge of saying anything, Colin leaned back in his chair. "Well, I think she still has it bad for you."

Logan immediately shook his head. "Impossible. She's with Jess."

Finn rolled his eyes. "So?"

Logan looked up, annoyed. "So," he said, "she has a boyfriend. Don't you think if she still loved me she would have broken up with him by now?"

"No," both his friends said at the same time. When he just looked at them with a confused expression, Colin sighed. It looked like Logan was not as smart as you would think he was when it came to women.

"Logan," he started, "you know Rory. You know her better then anyone." When Logan nodded his head, he continued. "Then how can you not see why she's still with that jackass? Look, did you ever think that maybe she's still with him because she doesn't think _you_ still have feelings for her? Maybe she doesn't see the point in ending a relationship with a guy she's been with for a year, when her ex-boyfriend shows up and goes around telling her that he's not in love with her."

"Hell, I would have stayed with Jess too," Finn piped in. When both Logan and Colin just stared at him, he shrugged his shoulders. "What? Logan, mate, I'm with Colin on this one. You need to stop lying to yourself and reporter girl, and tell the girl you love her, that you want to marry her, and have little blonde-haired, blue-eyed clones of the both of you with her."

"I never said I wanted to marry her," Logan said unconvincingly. Colin rolled his eyes.

"Right, and that's why you've been pining for her for over a year, and have a ring stuffed in your sock drawer."

"How did you…?"

Colin shrugged. "I have my ways. But that's not the point. The point is, that, for the first time ever, Finn's right. You have to tell Rory how you feel."

Logan put his head down on the table. "Man, it must have been easier when we thought all girls had cooties.

"Please," Finn said, "you were running around trying to get girls to kiss you since you were three. It was the girls who would run away from you, thinking you had cooties. Your charm never really kicked in 'till you were seven."

---**RGLH---**

"You're in love him, kid."

"I love Jess."

"Exactly, you _love_ Jess. You're _in love_ with Limo Boy."

"Must you still call him that?

Shrugging, Lorelai motioned for Luke to come over with more coffee. "What can I say? Nicknames stick with me."

Rory rolled her eyes, putting her head on the table as Luke came over to refill their mugs. "This is all just so aggravating and confusing," she groaned.

Luke, motioning to Rory, gave Lorelai a questioning look. Lorelai mouthed "boy trouble" to him, and Luke immediately turned abruptly back behind the counter, not wanted to deal with that. Luke was good to talk to for many things, but the topic of boys was not one of them.

Taking a sip of her now-refreshed coffee, Lorelai sighed in contentment, before turning her attention back to her daughter. "So, what are you going to do?"

Rory shook her head. "What do you mean, what am I going to do? I don't have to do anything. I'm staying with Jess. I mean, Logan himself said that things were over between us."

Lorelai looked at her daughter, half surprised and half disbelieving what she was hearing. "I don't believe that," she said simply.

"How can you not? You weren't there today; you didn't hear what he said to me."

"True. Well, what did he say to you?"

"He said that things were over, done with."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "He said that? He walked up to you and said, "Listen Ace, things are over between us."

Rory looked down. "No, but…"

Lorelai sighed, frustrated. How could her daughter, so smart in all things academic, not see what was right in front of her face? "What her exact words?" she asked after a moment.

"What?"

"Logan. What did he say to you, exactly, when you guys talked this morning."

Rory was quiet for a moment, thinking back to that morning. "He said…that what we said at the bar meant nothing. That it was just stupid babbling, due to alcohol."

"Huh, interesting," Lorelai stated after a moment, sipping her coffee, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's interesting?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Just that you can be so naïve sometimes."

Rory looked at her mother, puzzled as to what she was talking about.

"I mean, put yourself in Logan's shoes," her mother continued. "After a year, you see your ex-girlfriend. You're in a state of shock from just seeing her again, but finding out that she has a boyfriend makes you go off the scale on your level of surprise. Now, after you both get drunk, and profess to each other that you still love the other, you break up with your girlfriend, but the next day, you find out that she is still with her current boyfriend." Lorelai watched Rory as her face slowly came to realization.

"Oh," Rory said quietly after a moment.

"Yes, 'oh' indeed. It seems to me, dear daughter of mine, that Logan doesn't want to screw up anything you have with Jess. After telling you he still loved you and finding out that you were still with Jess, he assumed you were still in love with him. Therefore, he told you that what he said to you didn't mean anything so your friendship wouldn't be ruined and you and Jess wouldn't have problems. Hon, I saw it with my own eyes when you two were still together. No matter how much Logan loves you or wants to be with you, in the end he wants _you _to be happy. And right now, I'm guessing he's assuming you're hooked on Mr. Mariano."

Rory stared at her mother, shaking her head incredulously, as Lorelai simply sipped her coffee, acting as if what she sad was no big deal.

"How is it," Rory said, after she had regained a sense of speech after hearing what he mom had said, "that you have such great insight and understanding in both my and Logan's heads, when I don't even know what I'm thinking, let alone what he is?"

Laughing, Lorelai patted her daughters back reassuringly. "Don't worry hon, the whole insight thing will kick in eventually, it's a genetic thing. I got it from Mom; you know how she can get inside your head, and not only tell you what you're thinking, but mess around and make you think differently. In a few years, you'll be wearing a turban and have a crystal ball in front of you, and people will be lining up out side your house so you can tell them what they're thinking."

Rory giggled. "Can't wait for that."

"So, what am I supposed to do exactly? I mean, and I can't just walk right up to her and say, 'Rory, I love you.'"

Finn shook his head. "No mate, not at all. You should be more like this. 'Oh, Ace, love of my life, I am madly in love with you, I want to have your children. Why don't we make some right now, get a head start?'" When Logan simply looked at him with an annoyed expression, he shrugged. "It's what I would do."

"And that is why you are currently single," Colin laughed. Turning his attention back to Logan, his face turned serious. "Look Logan, don't plan some speech to say to her, proclaiming your undying love. Just…say what comes out. Don't think, just say what you feel."

Logan looked back down t his drink. "And if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Colin shrugged. "Then she wouldn't have agreed to a friendship with her ex-boyfriend who broke her heart a year ago."

---**RGLH---**

"So, what exactly am I supposed to do? I mean, I love Jess."

"But you're in love with Logan."

Rory was silent. Lorelai looked at her daughter with a confused expression.

"Why do you keep denying it to yourself?"

"I don't know Mom. I really don't know."

* * *

Alright guys, I need everyone to remain nice and calm and civilized as I say the things I need to say. : ) 

Alright, first off, no Rogan interaction. I apologize, like always, but I promise, it will me made up to you in the next chapter. I just wanted Rory and Logan to get other people's opinions from people that are close to them.

I'm sorry in Colin and Finn are OOC. I tried my best to get their characters right, but I'm not sure how well of a job I did. I just wanted them in this story, and, well, you can't blame me, you got to love those two.

I hope this chapter's length was okay, I didn't really know how long it was going to be; I just knew that it would longer then the previous one. I hope it's an okay length.

And, I wanted to say another thing about the reviews I got. A lot of people seem to be getting annoyed with me because Jess still in the picture. I'm sorry guys, but patience is a virtue, or at least in this case it is. He'll be gone soon, this is a ROGAN after all, but he still needs to be in here. I hope no one hates be because of it, and I hope you will all continue reading and reviewing. (Let me personally thank AnimalLuv for her understanding.) He's here for a reason people; I'm not just keeping him in here to annoy you. Trust me; I want him gone just as much as you do, but for the sake of the plot, he must stay for just a little while longer.

Okay, one more thing. I am seriously considering deleting my story "**Disappointment**." I haven't decided anything officially yet, but it's been something I'm thinking about. It's just not clicking for me, and I hate that I left all my readers of that story on such a major cliffhanger. I'll keep it up for a few more weeks, but if my writer's block continues, I'm not sure how much longer I'll keep it there. Let me just apologize to everyone eagerly anticipating the next chapter, and thank you to all who reviewed and put it on their 'favorite stories' list. Who knows, maybe I'll get my muse back and continue with it.

Alright, now that I've written an author's note that about half as long as the chapter itself, I'll stop. Please review this chapter, and tell me what you thought of it. : )


	12. She's Only Fooling Herself

I'm back! Woo Hoo!

I love the reviews guys, keep them coming – thanks to **girlygirl1212**, **hiya!!!**, **AnimalLuv**, **Gilmore7**, **Ann Y. Mous**, **ggirls45678**, **jomy**, **ggfan01**, **Hopes2High**, **Americasweetie**, **leh2007**, **Julia**, **AlwaysHoldingOn**, **cathyrock**, **Curley-Q**, and **Iamlorelei**!

I'm glad that some of you, hopefully all of you, understand why I'm keeping Jess in here. Thanks to everyone for understanding, and thanks for your support. (Kudos to** AnimalLuv**,** leh20**07 and** ggirls45678** for their kind words about it!)

No new word on 'Disappointment', but I'll keep you posted as I decide what I'm going to do with it. (**hiya!!!,** don't worry, I'm taking what you said into consideration :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the DVDs. I'll get over it. (eventually)

* * *

After a few more minutes at Luke's, Lorelai had convinced Rory to stay in Stars Hollow for the weekend. She had reluctantly agreed, and called Jess to tell him she wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon. He seemed slightly disappointed when she told him, but she tried to ignore it.

"So, what are we watching tonight?" Rory asked, as she walked into their living room to see her mother already on the couch, with various amounts of junk food covering the table in front of her. She had to smile at the sight. It was comforting to know that no matter how old she got, and what happened in each of their lives, the infamous Gilmore Movie Nights would always happen between mother and daughter.

"Well, I was thinking Funny Face first, then we can be merry with Willy, and then I thought we'd end the night with Casablanca," Lorelai replied.

"Sounds good," Rory smiled, sitting next to her mother on the couch and getting comfortable. She hadn't seen any movies, let alone some of her favorites, in what seemed like forever.

Lorelai picked up the remote and was about to start the first movie when she all of a sudden dropped it on the floor and yelped, "I almost forgot the Oreos!" With that she got up and walked into the kitchen, leaving a chuckling Rory behind.

After hearing some clanking of pots and a few yelps of pain (which Rory decided not to ask about) she heard her mother's voice. "So, are we just not going to talk about it anymore?"

Rory turned slightly red. "About what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Um…one second," she heard her say. "Okay…got them!" With that Lorelai walked back into the room, 2 boxes of Oreos in her hand.

"Now, what were we talking about? Ah, yes, your little soap-opera happening up in New York."

"I wouldn't call it a soap opera. And we weren't _talking_ about it; you just brought it up again." After Rory said 'I don't know' at Luke's, Lorelai had thought it was best to change subjects and bring it up later.

"Kid, you're torn between two different guys. This is _so_ the stuff you see on TV."

"Whatever. I wouldn't say I'm torn. Plus, I thought we agreed that there was no choice. Jess is the one I'm with, and it's staying that way, period," Rory said simply, picking up the remote, ignoring that damn feeling tugging at her heart again.

"Hmm…I don't remember us deciding on anything, I just remember me trying to convince you that Logan was still in love with you, and that you reciprocated those feelings."

"Which I don't."

"Please Rory. I'm your mother."

"Your point being?"

"My point being just that: I'm your mother. Maybe everyone else believes you when you say you want to be with Jess, but I know you better then that."

"Ugh. Can we just start the movie and stop talking about this?"

"Not until you admit it to yourself. Or at least tell me why you're denying it."

"I'm not denying anything! There is nothing to deny!" Rory started to get slightly angry. More at herself then her mother. She knew that if her mom kept on bugging her, she would eventually break down. And that was something she couldn't handle. At least not right now.

"Hon, you told me today at Luke's that you didn't know why you were denying it. That makes there be something to deny." Lorelai remained calm, she knew her daughter might explode and the best way to handle it was to not explode along with her.

Rory sighed, near a breakdown point. "Just…look, if I tell you this one thing, which by the way I haven't told anyone, will you promise to let the subject drop? And I mean immediately. The moment I say it, the movie starts up. No comment or discussion whatsoever."

Lorelai took a few seconds to consider her daughter's offer, before nodding her head. "Fine."

Rory sighed again, and put her head in her hands. "Okay, the thing is…I wasn't lying earlier today when I said I didn't know why I was denying it. I honestly don't. I'm happy with Jess, and I love him, but I think somewhere, in the back of my brain and in my heart, ever since Logan re-entered my life…I've realized that maybe I'm not _in _love with him like I thought I was."

"That you're in love with Logan," Lorelai interrupted. At her daughter's glare, she immediately apologized. "Sorry, no more interrupting. Promise. Continue."

Rory kept her glare for another second before looking at the blank TV screen. This was hard for her to say out loud, and she didn't think she could look at her mom when she said the rest. "Thank you. As I was saying, the thought of not being in love with Jess…it scares me, Mom. And the fact that Logan is the guy who is coming between us makes it even worse. God, mom, it was over a year ago. _He_ was the one who broke my heart. And yet, he's making me feel guilty!" At this point, Rory was still staring at the TV screen, but the tears were starting to come to her eyes, and it seemed as if she was talking more to herself then her mother.

"I don't know why he's doing this. You know, having this effect on me, after all this time. I mean, I love Jess, I know I love Jess, but…Logan, I don't know, when I see him, I have to resist going over there and kissing him. And that scares the crap out of me, that he can do that to me. A _year_, Mom, it's been a year!" She yelled the last part, crying freely. Lorelai sighed, watching her daughter as she poured her heart out.

"And the thing is, there is still is something that I think about every now and then. It's this thing that Logan said to me once, before we broke up. The memory's still embedded into my brain, and…let me just tell you I feel absolutely guilty, but, when I think about it, I actually start to regret letting him walk away from Paris's that night. I start to regret walking into Jess's bookstore not to soon afterwards. I start to wish that I could turn back time and, I don't know…stop him before he walked away that night, and tell him that I love him and I forgive him. Because I do, Mom, I forgive him for what he did, and I did, back then too. I was just…hurt. My heart was broken, and I just needed some time to myself to let it heal before I let him back into it."

Lorelai nodded her head, although Rory couldn't see it; she was still staring at the TV screen, the tears still flowing, lost in her own little world. Lorelai could tell that her daughter hadn't meant to say this much, but didn't stop her. She needed to get this out. She could tell it had been buried inside Rory's heart and brain for a long time; too long.

"It was this one time; we were in our apartment together, at Yale." Lorelai assumed she was now talking about the memory. Rory continued to cry as she retold it, the thing that was still so vivid and clear to her, even after a year's worth of new memories overlapping it.

_They were both lying in bed. It was late, and they were both exhausted. Rory had run late at the paper and Logan had just gotten back from a business trip. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her in close proximity. They were both near the brink of sleep, and Rory had her eyes closed, smiling slightly at the warmth and happiness she felt now that she was back in Logan's arms. He had been gone for almost a week, and sleeping alone in their bed always made her feel cold, no matter how many extra blankets she used._

"_I missed you. A lot," she muttered quietly, practically asleep. She whispered it, and Logan almost didn't hear her. He smiled, kissing her hair lightly._

"_I love you Ace," he had said quietly, causing her to smile bigger as she drifted off. He then muttered something that she hardly heard._

"_And I will. Forever." That last word had jolted Rory awake. Forever?_

"…And I don't know, I know it sounds stupid and everything since he was practically asleep when he said it, but, I guess I sometimes still hope that maybe he really did mean it, and that he still loves me. And that he will." Lorelai smiled at her daughter's words. "Forever."

* * *

After his lunch with Colin and Finn, Logan had gone back to work only to see that Rory wasn't there. He looked around the newsroom, and spotted Kaly. She was at her desk, where a short brunette man was talking to her. She seemed to be annoyed.

Walking up to her, he tried to remain casual. "Hey Kaly," he greeted.

Kaly looked up from her computer screen, and smiled at the sight. "Oh, hey Logan!" she looked almost grateful for the distraction. Logan gave a glance towards the man who was giving Logan a once-over and gave Kaly a pointed expression. At her nod, he smiled, offering the mean his hand.

"Logan Huntzberger."

"Marty Roberts."

"Nice to meet you. Listen, do you mind if I talk to Kaly alone? We'll be quick."

Marty raised his eyebrows, clearly trying to figure out what Logan meant by 'alone', before nodding his head.

"Thanks Marty," Kaly said, as she followed Logan into the lobby of their floor.

"Oh my god, Logan, I owe you one! I swear, he is getting on my last nerve. I mean, I keep on telling him how I'm with Hayden, but he just won't stop! I guy is impregnable! I mean, I don't know what else I can do to-"

"Kaly," Logan interrupted. He gave her a small smile, and she stopped short.

"Crap, sorry! Once I start sometimes, I can't stop. I think I got it from Rory."

He laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Listen…where is she? I haven't seen her since this morning."

Kaly's small smile became slightly bigger. "She took the rest of the day off. She went to go see her mom, in Stars Hollow." She paused. "Why do you ask?" she said, her grin become increasingly bigger.

"I was um, just going to tell her something, but I suppose I can wait until Monday." When Kay raised her eyebrows at him, he added, "it's wasn't anything important, just newspaper stuff."

"Just newspaper stuff, hmm?" Kaly's smile had turned devilish now. "Well, I can call her and tell her whatever it is for you." She took out her phone form her pocket. "I have her number right here, speed dial." Flipping open her phone, she looked at Logan, the almost-mocking grin still in place. "Now, what it that you needed to tell her?"

Logan didn't say anything, sighing. He smiled as Kaly started giggling and clapping. "I knew it! You were going to tell her you love her!"

"Well, not exactly."

Kaly stopped clapping and frowned. "Huh?"

Logan sighed, his smile slightly fading. "It's complicated. Anyway, I'll just wait for when she comes back."

"Um, alright."

Logan smiled. She really was a good person; he saw why Rory was friends with her.

"Thanks Kaly." With that he started walking away, but Kaly's voice made him stop.

"She loves you too you know."

He turned around to see Kaly smiling at him.

"Well, that seems to be the word on the street at the moment."

She shook her head. "Trust me; it's not just some rumor. She won't admit it to me, or anyone else for that matter, but I can tell she does. She may think she's fooling me, but she's not. The only person she's fooling is herself."

* * *

"Thank you." Rory gratefully took the tissue box from her mom, as Lorelai smiled sympathetically at her.

"You okay?"

Rory paused before answering to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "For now, I am."

"So, does this mean that you're going to-"

"Woah!" Rory interrupted. When Lorelai gave her a questioning look, she shook her head.

"Nope, sorry. I told you, no more talking after that. In fact, I believe that was more then the '_that'_ was supposed to be."

"Oh, come on Rory!"

"Remote please."

Lorelai gawked at her daughter. "You can't just say all that and expect me, Lorelai Gilmore the Second, to be able to watch a movie!"

Rory reached for the remote.

"Come on, you can't just leave me hanging! Just answer one question."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Sorry."

"Ugh, why did you have to inherit my stubbornness?"

"Shhhh, it's starting."

* * *

Okay, I know I promised Rogan interaction, and I was fully expecting to put some in, but I just couldn't. However, I already have about half of the next chapter planned, all of which is some nice R/L stuff, so don't and of you worry your pretty little heads off.

I got this chapter done much earlier then I expected to, I actually wasn't planning on starting it until Tuesday. But, I woke up around 12:45, with my writing muse knocking me in the head, and I went for it. And now, it's 3:00 in the morning, and I have a nice chapter that you all got to read. : ) Yay!

Okay, so please review. I understand you are all annoyed because of the lack of Rogan stuff, but trust me, its coming. I'd rather have a review from you telling me about what you thought of this chapter rather then you yelling at me about two Roganless chapters in a row. However, do what you must. ; )

So please review, I love feedback! I'll try to get another chapter up later this week. It might be earlier, just press that button down there, and I'll see what I can do…


	13. It's Him, It Always Has Been

Hello people. I decided I'm going to write another chapter today for multiple reasons. One, I have a test tomorrow that I have to study for and some algebra homework that I'm not in the mood to do, two, I am hyper because **To Whom It May Concern** is on tonight and I can't wait to see the Lorelai/Christopher fight, which has me in a good mood, and three, because I am anxious to write and post a certain chapter coming up so I want to get through these next few so we can get onto that one. Anyway, I reread the 2 pages I had typed up for this chapter, and decided it was all a piece of crap, so I am starting afresh. I have no plan for this chapter, and will be just writing it as I go along (which I do for most chapters anyway), so I have no idea where it's going or where it will end. Let's see how it turns out.

I got an astounding number of reviews for the previous chapter – **jomy**, **jane**, **MrsCzuchry**, **Julia**, **Ann Y. Mous**, **Hopes2High**, **AnimalLuv**, **gilmoregirl1539**, **Iamlorelei**, **cathyrock**, **diangurl**, **ggirls45678**, **americasweetie**, **Curley-Q**, **leh2007**, **Gilmore7**, **AlwaysHoldingOn**, **obsessornews56**, **KJ COLLECTIONS**, **laugh32**, and **kabel2235**! Thanks so much, I love you all. : )

Alright, I am now ready to write, and I have a cupcake to enjoy. (Thank you **jane**!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Kaly and Marty. If I owned the show, I would be on the set right now, directing a scene where Logan proposes to Rory. Ah, if only…

* * *

"Hey, how was Stars Hollow?" 

Rory looked up from her work to see a smirking Logan at her desk.

"Hey," she replied weakly, before looking back at her work. After her unplanned confession to Lorelai, it was becoming much harder to look at that smirk and those eyes without jumping up and kissing him.

He frowned at her obvious discomfort. "Something wrong?" he asked.

_You could say that_. "No, I'm fine," she replied, still looking at the article she was about to turn in.

He could tell she was lying immediately. "You know, you've always been a terrible liar, Ace," he said, still smirking, now propping up on the edge of her desk. He noticed her stop reading over her article and was now staring at her desk intently.

After a minute of silence, Rory closed her eyes. "Listen, Logan…we need to talk," she said quietly, gripping onto the edge of her desk.

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright...what is it?"

"No, not here."

He raised his eyebrows higher.

She finally looked up at him. "Come on," she said after a moment of looking into his eyes. She honestly couldn't take this anymore. She stood up and didn't wait for a response before grabbing his arm and taking him into the lobby of their floor.

Once they reached the elevators, she let go of his arm to press the 'down' button. He opened his mouth, but she immediately gave him a glare that made him shut it. A year of dating his Ace had taught him that when she glared at you, you better stop talking or you'll end up sleeping on the couch. Of course, the consequences wouldn't be the same in this case, but he was pretty sure that they would be just as bad.

Once the elevator doors opened, she pulled him inside, and pressed the '1' button, signifying they were on their way to the bottom floor. He simply looked at her questioningly, as she looked anxiously at the screen at the top, as the numbers went down slowly. She had her arms crossed across her chest, and seemed to be purposely not looking at him. He had to admit she looked adorable when she was nervous about something. He just wished he knew what exactly it was.

Rory, however, was having a mental heart attack as the numbers went down. She didn't really have any real idea what she was doing, but all she knew was that she had to do it.

* * *

_After movie night, Rory and her mom had immediately gone to bed. After another day in Stars Hollow, Rory woke up on Sunday morning to the aroma of coffee. Smiling, she walked into the kitchen, to find her mother sitting at the table, coffee mug in hand. She gestured to the seat across from her, which held a plate of pop tarts and another coffee mug. Smiling gratefully, se sat down and took a long sip. Savoring the taste, she closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to get into her morning mode. When she opened her eyes, she saw Lorelai giving her a knowing smirk._

"_Tell him," she said simply, sipping her coffee._

"_What?"_

"_Tomorrow. When you go back to work. I think you should tell Logan what you told me."_

_Rory answered immediately. "No. Listen mom, I don't know what that was, it wasn't the truth though. I'm with Jess, and I love him, and-"_

"_Rory." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "This is me you're talking to. Cut the crap. I know that what you said wasn't a lie, you know what you said wasn't a lie, how about we just know it together?"_

_Rory didn't say anything. Out of all the ways to start a morning, this conversation was definitely not on her preferred list. But, since she knew the conversation was inevitable, so she might as well, as her mother said, 'cut the crap.'_

_Lorelai sighed. "Honey, I know that I probably shouldn't be giving any love advice, given my history with men, but trust me, I know love when I see it. You have it, and I'm pretty damn sure Logan has it too, if he has any common sense."_

_Rory didn't say anything, but Lorelai knew she was listening._

"_Look Rory, I know he hurt you in the past, and I know that's the reason that you're not willing to take a risk with him. You think he'll hurt you again. But look sweets, I know that-"_

"_That's not the reason," Rory interrupted._

_Lorelai raised her eyebrows, surprised she had even spoken. "It's not?" she asked after a moment._

_Rory shook her head. "I do trust him. This isn't a matter of trust. What happened back then…well, it was **back then**. I know that if, for whatever reason, we got back together, he would never cheat on me."_

"_Then what's the problem?" Lorelai asked her daughter, very curious. All this time, she had thought it as the entire matter of trust. What else could it be?_

_Rory sighed. "Jess."_

_Of course. Lorelai rolled her eyes once again. "That jackass?"_

_Rory glared at her. "Yes mom, **that jackass**, a.k.a. my boyfriend, is well, my boyfriend. And, well, I can't break up with him."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because…well, it's complicated."_

"_So uncomplicate it," Lorleai said simply._

_Rory sighed, putting her head down on the table. "It's just…remember the whole bar thing?" she nodded. "Well, the morning after, me and Jess talked, and when he accused me of still being in love with Logan…god mom, he looked so hurt. I just, I don't think I could be with Logan knowing I hurt Jess so much. Because as much as I love Logan, no one deserves that, especially not Jess. I mean, he's been so good to me, and-" Rory stopped talking when she saw her mother smiling evilly at her. _

_"What?" she asked._

"_You admitted it."_

"_Admitted what?"_

"_That you love Logan!"_

"_I did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_Ugh, mom."_

"_Ugh, Rory," Lorelai said mockingly, but still smiling at her daughter. _

"_Look, Mom, I-"_

"_Hey." Lorelai cut her off, he face growing serious. "I want you to stop talking, because it's when you're talking to other people about it that you deny these things. Now, be quiet, and think. Question number one. Is Jess, no matter how good he is to you, who you want to spend the rest of your life with?"_

_Rory remained quiet, staring at the table. Was he?_

_Lorelai continued. "Question number two. When Jess kisses you, do you feel all alive, and is your entire body humming with pleasure, and do you feel like you could kiss him forever?"_

_Rory remained quiet, contemplating._

_Lorelai sighed, the answer was written all over her daughter's face; there was no need for her to speak._

"_And question three. If you could be with anyone in the world right now, who would it be?" The question was simple, yet the answer would mean so much._

"_Logan," Rory said immediately, without thinking. There was no need for her to think; the answer was obvious. Lorelai smiled in satisfaction._

* * *

Once the elevator doors opened, she took Logan's arm again and dragged him outside onto the busy New York Street. This was where they needed to be, somewhere where no one would be listening or paying attention to them. 

Once she let go of his arm, Logan immediately started questioning her. "Alright, what's up Ace?"

"_Who you want to spend the rest of your life with?"_

"About 3 weeks before we broke up, do you remember that?" she asked, looking straight at him.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you-"

"You had just come back from a business trip, somewhere in Ohio. When we were in bed that night, do you remember what you said to me?"

Logan took a second to think back to that night. They were in bed, they were falling asleep…

"_I missed you. A lot."_

"_I love you Ace. And I will. Forever."_

"Yes," he replied, looking straight into her eyes. At his answer, he swore he saw the corners of her mouth turn up in a small smile.

"Do you?"

"Do I…?"

She sighed, taking a step closer to him. "Still stand by that."

He was silent for a moment. Where exactly was she going with this? After taking another look into those blues of hers, he replied with the simplest of truths. It didn't matter what the point of this conversation was; he couldn't lie to her when she asked him something like that.

"Always."

She sighed, mentally hitting herself in the head. Taking another step towards him, she asked her second question. Or rather, showed him.

_Who kisses you, and when they do you feel all alive, and your entire body is humming with pleasure and you feel like you could kiss them forever?_

Rory looked into his brown eyes. Taking one more step forward, she leaned into him and kissed him. And that was it. A whole year's worth of repressed feelings came back to her, and every thought, good or bad, was out of her head. Jess didn't matter. She gave into the kiss, and she felt just as her mother had described: like she could kiss him forever.

After a minute, she broke apart from him. She had to try not to laugh at his face; he looked stunned, obviously not expecting what had just happened.

He was about to speak, but she cut him off. She had to know one more thing before anything else could happen.

"_If you could be with anyone in the world right now, who would it be?"_

"If…if you could be with anyone right now, anyone in the world, who would it be?"

Logan sighed. The kiss was unexpected, but the best he had had in over a year. It wasn't too passionate, but the moment his lips came in contact with Rory's, he couldn't have felt better. Before he knew it though, she had broken off the kiss, and had asked her another question. His answer was simple.

"I'm looking at her."

Rory smiled. She was about to kiss him again, when a voice caused her to turn around.

"Holy crap, thank god I was late to work!"

Rory turned to see Kaly smiling giddily at the couple. Surprisingly, she didn't walk right up to them and start talking like both of them expected her to. Instead, she walked by, right to the doors of the New York Times Building. But as she opened the door and was about to walk inside, she turned back around, "Hey, Rory?"

Rory looked at her.

"I told you so!"

* * *

WOAH!!!!!!!! 

Who did not see that coming? I don't know about you, but I sure didn't. I seriously didn't expect that whole scene AT ALL. But, before we can all start jumping up and down and doing happy dances that they are back together again, I have some bad news. It's not all happy and puppies and rainbows yet.

Remember Jess? The jackass who we all want to be kicked to the curb already? Yeah, well, he's still in the picture. Sorry, guys. Like I said, we still have some more drama to deal with before this couple can be together again.

I hope no one thought this kiss was to rushed, and I know it kind of seems like they are 'together', but they aren't. The whole situation will be explained more in the next chapter. Along with Logan's feelings about this whole thing, since we didn't really hear a lot from his POV this chapter. But I was feeling very Rory-ish today what with my Yale t-shirt on and a pocket-sized Oliver Twist in my purse, and this whole chapter just came out that way.

Last mother-daughter conversation for a while was in this chapter also. For the next…10ish chapters, it's going to be focused on Rory, Logan, Kaly, Jess, etc. Lorelai will be back though, don't you worry.

Alright, so what did you guys think? I'm kind of iffy about this one, so please review. Remember, lots of reviews a new chapter up very soon!

Oh, one more thing-new episode of Gilmore Girls is on in like an hour!!! WOOHOO!!!! Who's super-duper excited?


	14. Kaly's Perspective

Hello once again, and welcome to the exciting page that holds Chapter 14!

I got SOO many reviews for the last chapter – **AlwaysHoldingOn**, **leh2007**, **paulanka1**, **onerain**, **Becky**, **girlygirl1212**, **AnimalLuv**, **escapedsoul**, **Ann Y. Mous**, **purplepumkins**, **Curley-Q**, **diangurl**, **natyroganlover**, **ggirls45678**, **MrsCzuchry**, **cathyrock**, **Julia**, **riotgirllina**, **loganite**, **lmel**, **Americasweetie**, **ggfan01**, **just hidden**, **mrmp**, **jane**, **KJ COLLECTIONS**, and **lollo**! I love all of your reviews, please keep them coming. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Honestly, who in their right mind would be wasting their time writing stories about Rory and Logan if they owned the show and could be sipping lattes and chatting with Matt and Alexis right now?

Okay, this is starting from the second kiss Logan and Rory share on the street. Enjoy guys. : )

* * *

"_Master and Commander."_

"_The movie?"_

"_No, that's what I want you to call me from now on."_

When Rory had first "officially" met Logan, they had argued. He had just set a trigger inside of her, giving her that smirk, as if he owned the place. And after he had walked away…he had left what she thought had been annoyance inside of her.

Later she realized that it had been interest. Intrigue.

He had caught her eye, as she did his. They had both pursued the other, Rory annoyed by his antics yet intrigued by his sense of adventure.

Logan was the first boy that made her make the first move. After her dad had told her that story about how her mom had first kissed him, she had thought "to hell with it", and took him by the arm. And their first kiss. It had been…electrifying, for the both of them. Neither had felt those immediate sparks the moment their lips made contact before. And neither could have loved it more.

Every kiss after that made Rory feel more alive then she had ever felt before. Whenever she saw him, her face would light up, and whenever he spotted her, that smirk would cross his features and he would grab her for a kiss that would make her go weak in the knees.

Jess's kisses had never made her go weak in the knees. She hadn't noticed it before, because she had forgotten what the blonde of her past could do to her.

She had forgotten what she had been missing.

The moment Rory kissed Logan, that spark she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever came back, and they both felt it. It was the same spark they felt at her grandparent's vow renewal, the same one they felt on the weekend away to Martha's Vineyard, the same one they felt when he had kissed her the day before the bridesmaid's debacle. The moment Rory felt it, she couldn't have felt happier. She smiled into the kiss, forgetting about anything and everything around her. All that mattered was Logan, and this…chemistry she had with him.

Unfortunately, air being a necessity, they both broke apart, panting softly. Logan was the one to speak first.

"That was…wow," he said softly. He had forgotten what kissing his Ace felt like…and _damn_. He didn't know how he had survived an entire year without her.

Rory couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah," she mumbled softly. "It was." Jess didn't even compare.

_Jess_.

And all of a sudden, like a bomb exploding, Rory realized what had just happened.

"Oh my god," she said softly, releasing her arms from where they were wrapped around Logan's neck and taking a small step back.

Logan looked at her, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," she repeated over and over, shaking her head. She ran inside her office building without another word to Logan.

The moment Rory stepped off the elevator and onto her floor she grabbed Kaly by the arm, ignoring her friend's yelp of pain. Dragging her to the break room, she immediately shut and locked the door. As Kaly stood there, obviously confused, Rory slowly slid to the floor, her face in her hands.

"Oh my god Kaly…" she started, near tears.

Kaly smiled, pulling a seat up near her friend. "_Damn_. Oh my god is right. That was some kiss you had out there."

Rory shook her head, her face still in her hands. "I…I don't know what came over me Kal…I just…he was _right_ there, and what my Mom said…it was just…he…I felt like…I just had to know." Kaly looked at Rory, puzzled.

"Um, honey? You're going to have to use fuller sentences for me to at least get the jest of what you're trying to say."

Rory sighed, slowly taking her hands away from her face. When Kaly noticed the tears coming out of her eyes, she immediately got out of her chair and dropped to her friend's level.

"Ror? What's wrong?"

Rory closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Kaly, I just kissed Logan."

"And that's making you cry? You seemed to be enjoying it a minute ago."

"No, that's not why…I mean I _did_… but that's not the point. The point is, I_ kissed _him."

Kaly continued to stare at her friend, still oblivious to the problem. Rory rolled her eyes, still crying.

"We kissed, Kal. Our lips touched. We physically connected."

"I know, I saw."

Rory gave up on trying to get her friend to see the problem.

"Jess, Kaly. My boyfriend. I just…and after he said…god, he's going to…after that night…" Rory started crying harder, the guilt becoming to strong for her to take.

Kaly rubbed her friend's back, concerned but confused. "Honey, you're doing it again. I'm going to need fuller sentences."

Rory sighed again. Looking down at the floor, she reluctantly started to explain the situation to her friend.

"The…the morning after the whole bar thing, Jess accused me of still loving Logan, and never being in love with him. I denied it, I said I did love him, and that what I had with Logan, it was over, done with. Then I went to visit my mom this weekend, and we got to talking…" she paused, tracing small circles into the thin carpet of the break room with her pinky, the tears still spilling out.

"She kind of convinced me that maybe what I had with Logan…that maybe what we had wasn't over. I don't know…that maybe I was still in love with him. And then, out there, he walked up to me…and I don't know Kal, the effect he had been having over me ever since he re-entered my life just got so big, and before I knew what was happening, I had him by the arm and was dragging him out of the office. And then…he said 'always', and that was it. I kissed him, and I was done for. I forgot all about Jess, about everything. All that I could think about was Logan…and how great it felt to kiss him again."

Kaly gave Rory a small smile, and seated herself so she was sitting next to her friend.

They both sat their in silence for a few minutes, Rory silently crying and staring at the floor, and Kaly staring thoughtfully into space. All of a sudden, Kaly started giggling softly. Rory looked over at her friend, and couldn't help but get a small smile.

"What?" she asked.

Kaly continued to giggle, glancing at her friend. "I don't know. I was just thinking…can you believe that two weeks ago your life was completely different? I mean, it was so normal, and then Logan came into it again, and now I see you crying on the break room floor."

Rory couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah, well Logan does have a way of turning your world up-side down in a short amount of time."

Kaly looked at her friend, who had a small smile on her face as she looked back on her college memories. She shook her head, turning back to looking into space.

"Lorelai was right. Things between you two are _so _far from over."

Rory sighed. "See, maybe I might still feel something for him, but I think you both are wrong when you say things aren't over between us. They are over, no matter what I feel or think. They were over when I told him to go away that night. We've been over for over a year…" she drifted off when she saw Kaly shaking her head, still looking thoughtfully into space, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Rory, face it. You two were _never _over. Just because you guys didn't talk to each other for a year doesn't mean that your love went away." She paused. "You know what I think? I think you both thought it when away, when in reality you just lost it for a little while. But it was still there. You just never thought to look for it."

Rory looked thoughtfully at her friend after she said that. As crazy as Kaly sounded, Rory knew she might be right. Maybe she had simply lost her feelings somewhere in the jumble her life had become. And when she couldn't find it, she had never thought to look for it. She just assumed it was gone forever.

"It was just under a big pile of stuff, and I had to uncover it," she said out loud softly, more to herself then to Kaly. Kaly smiled at her friend, standing up.

"Exactly. Now you just need to ask yourself if you want to keep it uncovered. You have the option of shoving it under the pile again, but something tells me you don't want to." With that last comment she walked out of the break room. On her way back to her desk, she passed an anxious looking Logan.

She stopped him in his tracks. "Don't go in there," she told him shortly, pointing to the door of the break room. When he looked at her questioningly, she sighed. "She's in there, and she's thinking about a lot of things, so you should just give her some time."

After a moment, Logan shook his head slowly. "What happened…?"

"Don't worry, Logan. Trust me, she loves you, from what I can see just as much as when you were in college. She just…" Kaly looked behind her at the break room door, a smile on her face. "Needs some time to digest a few things I put in her brain."

Logan nodded, still confused as to what Kaly was fully talking about. Kaly noticed this, and laughed on her way back to her desk.

"Hey, Kaly?"

Kaly stopped shirt and turned around when Logan called her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Kaly smiled, shrugging. "Hey, you guy have something real, far be it from me to screw it up."

* * *

Weird place to end, I know, but I'm kind of known for ending at weird places. If you've ever read my story Disappointment, you'd agree with this. ;) Anyway, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I just thought Kaly and Rory needed to have some girl talk before Rory and Logan talk again. I have the feeling you all are going to REALLY like the next chapter. It will be much longer then all the chapters I've written so far. I wanted to make this one really long because of **onerain**'s request, but it just didn't happen that way. But I promise **onerain**, I have the feeling chapter 15 will make you and everyone else very happy. 

Oh, I just wanted to comment on Tuesday's episode of Gilmore Girls with everyone who's seen it. I'm not going to spoil anything for anyone who missed it, but I was mad Logan wasn't there. He'll be in this Tuesday's episode though, which makes me happy. : ) And the ending! Gasp! I was like Woah! I mean it was in the spoilers, which I don't want to read, but I can't help myself, and I still was surprised! Ha!

Okay, since I know you are all anxious for the next chapter, I'll give you some things that will be in it: Rory and Logan talk about the past (_and the future_!), Rory and Jess have an argument, Kaly tries to meddle, and Colin and Finn have a talk with Huntz and Reporter Girl. Who can't wait for it? I can't, and I'm the author, so you know it's going to be good. ; )

Okay, press the button down there folks, and if you do, I'll have the next chapter up between Monday and Wednesday. : )


	15. Goodbye Dodger

Hey guys! I do have to say that I am quite proud of myself for having this chapter up so early; I honestly wasn't expecting it to get done and up before Wednesday. I actually have this chapater up a day earlier then the earliest I promised. Aren't I awesome? ; )

Thanks to all of your reviews – **ggirls45678**, **KJ COLLECTIONS**, **MrsCzuchry**, **lmel**, **Julia**, **Iamlorelei**, **Gilmore7**, **cathyrock**, **AnimalLuv**, **onerain**, **Americasweetie**, **obsessornews56**, **elle**, **AlwaysHoldingOn**, **Lollo**, **leh2007**, **mrmp**, **wildfirelover06**, **girlygirl1212**, and **Curley-Q**!

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own anything.

Okay, enjoy everyone. : )

* * *

"Hey. Okay if I come in?" 

Rory looked up from where she was still sitting on the floor of the break room to see Logan standing in the doorway, giving her a small smile. After the initial shock of seeing him after everything Kaly had said to her wore off, she returned his smile, wiping the tears from her face.

"Of course. You don't have to ask; it's not like I own the place."

He chuckled, stepping all the way inside the room before the closing the door behind him. "Yeah, well, Kaly seemed kind of against it."

Rory couldn't help but laugh at that. "She's just concerned about my well-being." She stood up, wiping her face of a few tears that were still running down her face.

Logan took a few steps closer to her. "So…do you want to explain why you just ran back inside after that?"

Leave it to Logan to get straight to the point. "I'm sorry," she muttered quietly, moving backwards to sit on one of the chairs. "Look, it wasn't you, or the kiss, because it was great, really, _beyond_ great, but…I have a boyfriend. I can't go around kissing other guys when I'm still with Jess. It's not fair to him or you. I didn't mean to do it, so…I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet when she finished her short rant, unable to look into those eyes of his when she spoke of Jess. It was too hard.

Logan looked at Rory with a frown in his face. "No."

Rory looked back up at him, puzzled. "No?"

"No."

She tilted her head sideways, confused as to what he meant. "No what?"

"You kissed me for a reason. Rory, I know you. You would never just go up and kiss a guy for no reason at all, especially if you had a boyfriend at the time."

Rory didn't say anything to that, instead looking back at her shoes. Logan sighed. Far be it from his Ace to admit the truth to him right away. He went over to her, pulling a chair out so he was sitting directly in front of her.

"Rory," he said softly. She didn't look up.

"Ace," he tried again, putting his hand on her knee. "Ace, why did you do it?"

Rory sighed, feeling the tears about to come again. Why, oh why, did she have to be so emotional?

When Logan saw that she still wasn't on the brink of answering, he leaned back, reluctantly taking his hand of her knee.

"I guess I'll just have to answer for you then." He paused, staring at her. "I think you did it because you're still in love with me."

Rory's head immediately shot up when he said that, and he smirked. "I'm right, aren't I?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, her heart beating faster then she thought possible, before putting her head in her hands.

"Please stop smirking at me like that," she muttered quietly into her hands.

His smirk grew wider at her obvious discomfort. "Why?"

"Because I can't have this conversation when you keep giving me one of your famous smirks," she replied, slightly embarrassed saying it out loud.

He raised his eyebrows. "My smirks are famous?"

"More like infamous."

Logan laughed. "Okay, well I won't smirk anymore during this conversation. All frowns or no expression at all."

"You promise?"

He had to control smiling; she was dead serious about this. "I promise," he replied, doing his best to keep a straight face.

"Okay," she sighed, looking back up at him. After a second of staring into his eyes, she had to do her best not to look away.

"I can't." She said after a minute.

He had no trouble frowning in confusion at that comment. "You can't…?"

She paused, looking down as she had done previously. "I can't still be in love with you."

"You can't?"

She peered back at him with those intense blues of hers, slowly shaking her head.

"Why not?"

She shrugged, looking back down.

"Is it because of Jess?"

After a moment, she muttered, "Partly."

"Partly? Ace, you're going to have to explain your reasoning here, because I don't see how he's a reason at all, much less part of the reason."

"He's my boyfriend, Logan. I can't be in love with someone else; I'm supposed to be in love with him."

He didn't reply to that, but just stared at her as she stared at her shoes.

"Well what's the other reason?" he said after a minute of thought.

"What?"

"You said that Jess was only part of the reason; what's the other part?"

Rory grew red. "Oh…"

Logan waited for more, but she didn't finish. "Well?" he said after a minute.

"I just…I don't really see the point in loving someone who doesn't love you back."

Logan stared at her, his expression never changing, while she just gave him a pleading look.

"Did I ever tell you the reason why Kelly and I broke up?" he asked after a minute.

She wasn't able to look away from him this time. "Because she thought you were still in love with me."

He shook his head, his brown eyes never leaving hers. "Because both she and I _knew _I was still in love with you."

Rory's eyes grew wide. "W-w-what?" she managed to stutter out after a few seconds.

Logan sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He obviously was going to have to start from the beginning for his Ace to understand exactly how he felt.

"Back in college, do you remember why I agreed to be your boyfriend when you gave me that ultimatum in my dorm room?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't an ultimatum!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Just answer the question, Ace," he said, having to prevent himself from smirking. It was harder then it looked.

"Well…no. I mean, my mom later told me it was because you were afraid of losing me, but…" she started.

"But what?"

"I don't know, I guess I always thought there was a little more," she shrugged, obviously thinking that it was a ridiculous thought.

"You're right. There was more."

Rory raised her eyebrows. "R-really?"

Logan nodded. "Rory, I've told you this before and I'll tell you again; you're special. You were different from all the other girls I had been with. You caught my eye; and when we did get into our no strings attached relationship, well I think we both might've gotten a little more attached then we were supposed to." He couldn't control his smirk any longer, but she didn't seem to mind. She even offered him a small smile when he made his last remark.

"So when you walked up to me, and said, right out of the blue, that you couldn't do the 'no strings attached' thing anymore, I panicked because I felt my heart sinking. I didn't want to not see you anymore, and that scared the crap out of me, because with any other girl I wouldn't have cared much. You…you got to me," as he said his little speech he never looked away from her blue eyes that were now staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and realization.

"And after we got together," he continued, now moving closer so his hand was once again on Rory's knee, "I didn't care. I didn't mind not being with any other girl; I loved having you and only you." She blushed at that, and his smirk grew wider. Yes, she was definitely still his Ace.

"We did always have this thing together… like we just seemed to click," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Colin and Finn would mock us mercifully for it, saying we were soul mates and that we were going to get married…" he drifted off. Perhaps it hadn't been mocking.

"We were really good together, weren't we?" she said in that thoughtful voice. Logan wasn't sure if it was unconscious or not, but her hand ended up on top of his on her knee.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, we were." And with that he slowly came slightly closer to her. After a second of lingering centimeters form her face, he pressed his lips to hers.

The sparks flew once again.

Just as last time, any thought of Jess or idea that this was a bad idea flew out of her head, and she kissed him back. After a minute, the kiss became more passionate, Logan asking for entrance which she granted with no hesitation. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, as he brought one hand to her waist and the other to caress her cheek. They were both lost in the moment; just as they were earlier that morning.

For some reason, this kiss seemed different to Rory, like he was trying to tell her something. And after a moment, she realized what it was. He was trying to show her that he was still in love with her; that he had never stopped since the first moment he realized it. Rory smiled into the kiss, this realization making it seem even better then before (if that was possible.)

After a few more minutes of affection, Rory broke away, panting softly. They kept their foreheads together, he smirking at the breathy Rory before him.

"Rory, just because you're with Jess now doesn't mean you love him. It's okay not to love him you know."

When Jess once again came to Rory's mind, she immediately broke apart from Logan and put her head back in her hands. "God, Logan. We have _got _to stop doing that."

Logan wasn't affected by her sudden change in behavior. He knew his Ace, and this was exactly like her; to deny the truth out loud when inwardly she knew exactly how she felt and what she wanted.

"Ace," he said softly. "Hey, Rory, look at me," he repeated. She slowly lifted her head to look at him, her blue eyes watery.

"Look. Like I said before, I know you. I know what you're thinking right now. And listen to me," he put his hand to her face, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that were now slowly falling out of her eyes. "Don't feel guilty for not being in love with him, Ace. I understand that you don't want to hurt him, and although it's sweet, I think you and I know both know it would be best if you were just honest to with him. Would you rather stay with him out of guilt, or let him find someone who can love him with all of their heart?" he finished softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb as she stared up at him.

"I just…I hate to see him get hurt," she said quietly.

He nodded. "I know Ace, I know."

They both sat like that for a few more minutes. Logan put his hand down; staring at her as she thought about everything she had heard in the past few days, between her mom, Kaly, and now Logan.

"Do…do you ever wonder what could have happened between us? If…if we never broke up that night," she said softly after a few minutes. Logan didn't think he was supposed to answer, she had said more to herself then him, but he did anyway.

"All the time," he replied, never looking away.

Rory didn't notice him staring at her; she was looking at her hands.

"I…I always thought that maybe…we could've really been something."

Before Logan could respond the door of the break room was swung open. They both looked up to see Jess in the doorway. He raised his eyebrows, obviously not expecting what he saw before him.

"Jess!" Rory yelped, standing up immediately. Logan didn't move, watching Jess, his face expressionless.

"Hey Rory," he came over to gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Logan," he said coldly, nodding to him.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" she asked in a rushed voice, trying her best to give him a smile that didn't make her look guilty of anything.

Jess raised his eyebrows again. "Um, we had a lunch date, remember?"

Crap, it was lunchtime already? Mr. Boss was going to kill her for not getting work done all day. "Oh, well, maybe I shouldn't…"

Logan interrupted her, realizing what she was about to say. He shook his head, standing up and coming to stand next to Rory. "It's okay Ace, I'll talk to him for you."

"But…"

"No, you should go. Just…think about what I said, okay?" He waited for her to nod at him, a small frown on her face, before giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and walking out of the room without acknowledging Jess at all.

When he closed the door after him, Jess looked back at Rory. "What was that about?" he asked, and Rory caught the hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Um, nothing. We were just talking about some newspaper stuff, nothing big," she smoothed her skirt. "So," she said, "let's go to lunch," she forced a smile before walking out of the break room.

Jess looked behind him, still a little suspicious at the scene he walked in on, before following his girlfriend out of the office building.

* * *

Rory and Jess sat in the small restaurant at a small table near the back. They were both looking at their menus, although Rory wasn't really seeing it. 

She was thinking about a time, a little more then eight years ago. It was during Cinnamon's wake, and she had just found out about Max and her mom starting to date. She thought back to the conversation they had had outside of Babbete's house that night.

"_I just can't believe you didn't tell me about this. Why wouldn't you tell me?" she had been more annoyed at her mom for not telling her then the actual situation._

"_Because I thought you were going to take it bad thank god I was wrong," Lorelai gave her daughter a pointed expression, and she sighed._

"_Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I won't date him, I promise."_

"_I'm not saying you can't date him, just…this is weird. I mean there are a million guys in this world and you end up with Mr. Medina."_

"_You think I don't get the weirdness factor? Believe me the last thing I intended to do was date your teacher."_

"_I believe you."_

"_I really like him Rory; I can't help it." Lorelai smiled a real smile and Rory knew she was telling the truth. "And it's been a really long time since I felt like this. You can't always control who you're attracted to, you know, I think the whole Angelina Jolie/Billy Bob Thorton thing really proves that. And I know you don't understand this now, but you will someday, you'll meet some great guy, and he'll make your head all foggy and you won't know what to do with yourself."_

When Lorelai had said those things to her, she hadn't really expected to meet some guy who could do that to her.

But she had.

What was it that Logan had said to her? _Would you rather stay with him out of guilt, or let him find someone who can love him with all of their heart? _She looked up from her menu to see Jess perusing his. She sighed. Logan was right. She couldn't do this to him anymore.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Hmm?" he looked up from his menu at her.

"I…I think we need to talk," she said softly, putting down her menu.

He stared at her for a few seconds, not saying anything. She didn't look away, and after a minute, he put down his menu as well.

"Alright, let's hear it," he said expectantly.

"What?"

"Go ahead, start your little speech."

"Jess, what are you talking about?"

"What, you aren't about to break up with me?" he asked bluntly in a cold voice.

Rory paused, going slightly pale. "What…?"

Jess sighed, the anger he had been holding in for the past few days starting to boil over. "Rory, I'm not an idiot. I've seen how you've changed since Logan came back into your life."

Rory didn't say anything, just staring at him in disbelief.

Jess continued on his rant, looking straight at her. "I guess this is just how it's supposed to be, huh? I mean, I left you all of those times, so what; it's your turn now? God, Rory, I mean, I just wish…" he paused for a few seconds, blinking back tears that he knew were coming.

"I'm sorry," Rory said quietly when he paused, never looking away. After what she had put him through the past few weeks, it was the least she could do to not look away when she told him this.

"For what?"

"What do you mean, 'for what'?"

He sighed, his voice softening. His anger sizzled down when he hear the innocence in her voice. "What are you sorry for?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. Didn't he just say he knew what was going on? "I'm sorry that it had to be this way, Jess."

He shook his head. "No, you're not. Or you shouldn't be."

"Huh?"

He sighed again. "Rory, you're in love with some other guy. I get that, but don't lie and say you're sorry about how things turned out. Because I know you, and I know you're not. Now, honestly, what are you sorry about?"

She stared at him. Was she sorry for the way things turned out? Was she sorry for being in love with Logan?

"_If you could be with anyone in thw rold right now, who would it be?"_

_"Logan."_

------

_"If you could be with anyone right now, anyone in the world, who would it be?"_

_"I'm looking at her."_

She slowly shook her head when realization hit her. "I'm not…I guess I'm not sorry that in the end, it's him. But…I am sorry for hurting you Jess, you have to believe that. If you believe anything, believe that."

He nodded his head, looking down. "I do. I know you are." Standing up, he put his napkin on the table. "Well, let's go. I guess I'll walk you back to the office."

Rory stared at him, utterly confused. That was it? After a minute, she slowly stood up to follow him.

They walked back to her office building in silence. Rory kept on stealing glances his way. There was no way that was it. That wasn't a break-up they just had…it was just a conversation.

"Hey, Jess?" she said after a minute.

He didn't reply, but looked at her.

"Are…are you sure that's it? I mean, what we just did back there, that couldn't have been all there was to it, right?"

He shrugged, looking away. "Rory, you're in love with some other guy. I've accepted it, I've moved on. You just broke up with me; can we just…stop talking about it?"

She shook her head. "No! I mean, there was no way what we did back there was a break-up."

"Why?"

"You…you didn't even get angry at me!"

He shrugged again. "I've had a few weeks to accept the fact that my girlfriend wasn't in love with me, Rory."

"But…I mean…"

"What?"

She stopped walking, causing him to stop as well. "I mean, don't you want to yell at me or something?"

He chuckled, and continued walking. "Rory, I honestly don't."

They were both silent for the rest of the way back to the office. When they finally did reach the doors, Rory sighed, holding back more tears.

"I'll pack up my stuff tonight, and be out of the apartment by tomorrow," he stated calmly.

"But where-"

"I can stay with my buddies back in Philly until I can afford my own place," he interrupted.

She nodded, and the tears started to fall out again. "I'm sorry Jess, so, so sorry," she said quietly.

He gave her a weak smile. "Hey, you can't always control who you're attracted to, right?"

She returned his smile. "Yeah, I think I've head that before."

He took her hand. "I just…I want you to know that I'll always love you Rory. No matter what happens, you'll always have a place in my heart. Remember that, okay?"

She nodded, "Thank you," she gave him hug, which, to her surprise, he returned.

"If he ever hurts you, don't be afraid to call me, because I'll come in a heartbeat to kick his ass," he whispered into her hair.

She couldn't help but laugh through her tears at that. "I don't think that will happen, but thanks for the offer," she replied.

Letting go of him, she quickly wiped away her tears. "So, what now?" she asked him after a moment of silence.

He didn't say anything; he instead gazed at her for a minute before bringing her in for a short kiss. When he broke it, he was about to start walking away, but he paused first to toss her something.

It was a piece of folded up crinkled paper. She looked at him questioningly, and he shrugged. "It's the letter you had. I was going to throw it away, but I figured you'd want it."

Rory smiled; she really had gotten lucky with him. "Thanks Jess," she replied, walking into the building. Before she closed the door behind her, she took one last look onto the street, but he was gone.

"Bye Dodger," she whispered, beforeawalking back into the building.

* * *

Hello once again. I was going to have the whole Colin/Finn thing in here too, but it's a little after four in the morning right now and I really wanted to finish up the chapter and post it before I fall asleep. 

This chapter is pretty long, or at least longer then all the other chapters I've written so far. I can't promise that the rest will be the same length, but that's okay. : )

I know you are all super-excited now that Jess is 'gone', and I hope you liked the way I broke them up. I didn't want it to be a huge screaming match, but I expected them to argue about it, but when I typed up what was in my head, it didn't really come out that way. I kind of like how the whole thing ended though, with them on good terms. In fact, I actually really like this entire chapter. I hope you guys did too. I personally thought the Rogan stuff at the beginning was REALLY fun to write.

Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And you know how you can tell me? By reviewing! Please review guys; I would seriously love your feedback, especially on this chapter. : )


	16. Welcome Back Master and Commander

Hey guys. I wanted to have this chapter up sooner, but my teachers seem to find amusement in assigning hundreds of homework assignments every day, and finishing it off with huge tests on Friday. So I wanted to write this thing all week, but I've instead had to pull all-nighters studying. It paid off though, because not only do I have time to write a lovely chapter, but got 100s on all my tests. Studying DOES seem to work! ; )

Thanks for LOTS of reviews – **Chelle5**, **cd101**, **kmcmenimon**, **AnimalLuv**, **Lollo**, **danzingcutie12**, **MrsCzuchry**, **cathyrock**, **juliejane.**, **leh2007**, **lmel**, **Curley-Q**, **ggirls45678**, **Gilmore7**, **Iamlorelei**, **Americasweetie**, **AlwaysHoldingOn**, **girlygirl1212**, **diangurl**, **Tracy34**, **obsessornews56**, **Ann Y. Mous**, **kabel2235**, **riotgirllina**, **Julia**, **Cookie-ER**, **onerain**, and **gg-ghgrl775**!

To answer **Julia**'s question: The letter that Jess gave her was the one from Lorelai; it was mentioned in chapter 4, "Living in Denial" and Chapter 9 "Have Faith in Me". Sorry for any confusion!

Oh, and to **Cookie-ER**'s comment: The whole gunna/gonna thing I didn't notice but I think it was just some typos on my part.

Disclaimer: Psstt…don't tell anyone…but…I don't own anything.

* * *

Once Rory stepped into the elevator that would take her back to her floor, she mentally tried to stop herself from having a nervous breakdown right then and there. Kissing Logan, finding out he still loved her, and then breaking up with her boyfriend of over a year was starting to have a major toll on her. 

She leaned on the wall of the elevator, closing her eyes. She had no idea what she was going to do when she got back to her floor. What was she supposed to tell Logan? She knew she couldn't just get back together with him…could she? No, she should have a mourning period for Jess before anything could happen. But…what was there to mourn about? They were on sort-of good terms with each other.

"Ugh, why is this happening?" she moaned to herself, plopping herself on the floor of the elevator and rubbing her forehead, where a headache was setting in. She ignored the elevator door when it opened onto her floor. After a moment, she felt a presence next to her, and looked up to see Marty staring down at her.

"Going down?" he asked politely, although Rory knew he was wondering what was wrong. She stood up, wiping a few stray tears away as she did so, and gave Marty a small smile.

"Hey Marty," she said, smiling. Although he had a slightly annoying exterior when it came to Kaly, he really was a sweet guy. If it hadn't been for Hayden, Rory knew she probably would have tried to convince Kaly to give him a chance.

Marty pressed the '1' button, and looked back at her. "Hey. Something wrong?"

Rory shook her head. The last person she was going to tell her problems to was Marty, the dorky sports editor. "No, I'm fine," she said, sighing.

"Right," he replied sarcastically. He paused for a few seconds, giving her a sideways glance. "You don't have to tell me, but I'm just letting you know you can."

"Thanks," Rory said, smiling again. Although the conversation was slightly awkward for her, she appreciated Marty's sweetness. When this side of him wasn't thrown into overload when her blonde friend was around, he was nice to talk to.

"So…" she started, trying to make conversation. "Where are you going?"

He shrugged. "I'm using my break time to go get some flowers. I thought I would try to convince Kaly to go to dinner with me tonight."

"Again?" Rory mumbled under her breath. She hadn't thought that Marty had heard her, but he had.

"Yes, again," Marty replied, looking at her with a smirk.

Rory instantly regretted what she had said. "Sorry, Marty, I didn't mean to-"

"Yes, you did," he interrupted. "And I get it. And I also know that the chances of her saying yes are about one in one hundred. But, I'm still going to try."

Rory couldn't help but ask him the question she had wondered ever since the beginning. "Marty…" she started, but stopped when the elevator door's reopened to the lobby.

He pressed the button that would hold the door's open, and looked back at her. "Yes?"

"Why…I mean, why is it that you keep on asking Kaly out, when you know the chances of her saying yes are so low? After all, she doesn't seem to be changing her mind anytime soon."

Marty's smile grew wider. "Rory, I know I may seem oblivious to Kaly's dislike in me, but I'm not. And…I don't know, but I just have this feeling inside of me, that maybe…one day, if I keep trying, that she'll give in, and let me take her out. Even if it's just for one night. I can tell that there's a small spot in her where she doesn't find my actions completely annoying, and I intend to find that spot and make it bigger."

Rory blinked, looking at Marty in wonder. She never knew that there was a reason like that behind Marty never giving up. Maybe…

"Hey Marty?" she asked quietly, before he stepped off the elevator and out into the lobby. He stopped, looking back at her. "Would you mind…maybe skipping buying flowers, and having lunch with me? As friends, of course. I mean, I was going to have lunch with someone during my break, but it sort of ended early and I never got a chance to eat…,"

Marty nodded, smiling. "Sure Rory."

* * *

"…so, I don't know, I guess I should go talk to him, but I don't know what to say or what to do. I mean, part of me still feels guilty about Jess and then another part of me is saying, 'screw Jess', go get Logan. And yeah, maybe that's the bigger part, but so what? I shouldn't be doing that to Jess, I mean he's been so good to me for so long, and now I not only dump him but immediately get together with another guy? I mean, how wrong is that?" Rory rambled on endlessly. 

She didn't know how it truly happened. Something about what Marty had said made Rory invite him to lunch. She had planned to maybe ask him a few subtle questions that would help her regarding her situation, try to get his advice on a few things. And then, here she was, before the salads came, rambling on about Logan and Jess to a guy she hadn't said more then 10 words to before at one time.

Marty watched as she told him her problem, nodding in understanding. When she was finished with her rambling, he didn't say anything for a few moments, thinking. Finally he asked her a question. "You and Jess broke up because you were still in love with Logan, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then I personally think that you shouldn't worry about Jess's feelings. I mean, by the way you described your break-up, he seemed to figure you would be going to Logan immediately. I think that once a couple breaks up, it's fair game. After all, it's not as if you didn't see it coming," he pointed out.

"I guess…"

"Rory," Marty leaned back. "If you love Logan, I mean_ really _love him, not some high schoolish 'I love you, I love you too' crap, then don't worry about Jess's or anyone else's feelings. Do what _you _want, and only you. If you want to wait a little while, then wait. But if you really love him, go to him, and tell him that you love him and you want to be with him. Right now."

Rory stared at him, shaking her head in amazement once again. "Who knew you were so good at giving love advice?"

Marty smiled, and shrugged. "You'd be surprised what a single guy knows about love."

* * *

After lunch they both headed to the office, Rory now knowing what she had to do. When she got back to her floor, she searched all around, but didn't see Logan anywhere. Kaly saw her searching eyes and worried expression, and smiled to herself before coming over to Rory's desk. 

"Hey, hun. He got called out to an emergency meeting a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Rory replied quietly, her heart sinking. Finally she had all the confidence and opinions she needed, and Logan wasn't there. Sighing, she got back to work. She knew she would be there until extremely late since she had wasted half of her day already.

* * *

By the time the meeting his father had called him to was over, it was almost midnight. Exhausted, he took a cab back to his apartment. 

He had been distracted throughout the entire meeting, thinking about what had happened when Rory went to lunch with Jess. He hadn't wanted to let her go, and he knew he shouldn't have covered for her, but he wanted to give her a chance to, hopefully, do something about Jess.

Sighing, he got out of the cab once it pulled up in front of his penthouse. Once he reached his door, he opened it up and flicked on the lights. He dropped his briefcase and some papers into the ground, mentally telling himself to deal with all of it later. What he saw when he turned around to walk towards the couch made him stop in his tracks and stare in shock.

"Hey," Rory said quietly, almost shyly, when he noticed her presence. "The doorman let me in."

Logan didn't say anything, just staring at her.

Rory sighed. It was now or never."Listen, I know I probably shouldn't be here, but, well…it's kind of a long story. Me and Jess…we broke up today at lunch. But that's not the reason I'm here. It's just that, a lot of people have talked to me since you came back into my life, Logan, including you. You all...you've have told me a lot of things that I didn't want to believe, that I didn't want to believe were true. And I know now that it was because I had a boyfriend, and I thought that I was supposed to love him, because that's what you do when you're with someone. You're not supposed to stay with someone for a year, when you're in love with someone else. But then, maybe I didn't know I wasn't in love with him all of this time, because…our love was lost. I didn't try to find it, because I wanted us to be over. But then…you came back. You came back, and you forced me to look for that love again. And you know what?" he took another step closer to her as she said this. "I found it."

Logan still didn't say anything, taking another step closer to her.

"I shouldn't still love you," she continued, never taking her eyes off him. "I really shouldn't, Logan. You broke my heart over a year ago. But…I do. I ignored this feeling for weeks. I wanted to believe that you were history. I realize now," he took another step closer to her, "that that was a waste of time. After all, look where I am now."

"Ace," he said quietly. It was the most he was able to say.

She kept on talking, obviously not hearing him. "I just…I came here to tell you that I love you Logan. I really do. I never…I never truly stopped, no matter how hard I tried. You're it for me; you always have-" she was cut off by Logan's lips on hers. It was shorter then it was supposed to be, for Rory pushed him away.

"Ugh, Logan, you weren't supposed to do that."

He looked at her, confused. Had he misheard her? "I wasn't?" he asked.

She shook her head, annoyed. "No, not _yet_. I hadn't finished my speech yet."

Logan smirked, "I got the point of it, Ace."

Rory shook her head, still annoyed. "Just let me finish, okay?"

Logan's smirk grew wider, taking a step back. "Okay, continue. But make it quick."

She glared at him, but he knew she wasn't truly mad at him. "Thank you. Anyway, as I was saying, you always have been the one for me, and I don't…" she tried to ignore the fact that Logan was stepping closer to her again. "I-I don't know why I kept denying it, um," he was now playing with her hair, watching her with those loving brown eyes. "Um, I…I think it was…" she drifted off when Logan put his face closer to hers so they were almost touching, before giving her a soft kiss. This time, when the spark erupted in her head and she felt her whole body humming with pleasure, she gave into it. Screw her speech she had worked hard on to memorize.

When they ran out of breath and broke apart, Rory stared at him in awe. "Geez, you would think doing that would get old after a while."

Logan couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think it ever will."

* * *

Ew. Okay, I really wanted a better reconciliation chapter. I know this isn't my best, but today I didn't really have my muse with me. but I wanted to get this out today, just in case my teachers pile me with work again this week, which, let's face it, we all know they will do. Okay, so review please! 


	17. Love Fests, Finn, and Sock Drawers

Hello once again. I hate that I'm updating less and less lately, but I've had so much English homework this week that I didn't have any time to type this chapter up.

Thank you SOOO much, I loved everyone's reviews! – **escapedsoul**, **cathyrock**, **AlwaysHoldingOn**, **Curley-Q**, **Gilmore7**, **Chelle5**, **girlygirl1212**, **justhidden**, **jcool789**, **Ann Y. Mous**, **ggirls45678**, **melako17**, **MrsCzuchry**, **diangurl**, **cookie-ER**, **kabel2235**, **Rayc Petite**, **Julia**, **Hopes2High**, and **Americasweetie**!

Disclaimer: My last name is not Palladino.

* * *

_May 19, 2008_

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, look at her. She's beautiful, smart, and comes from a rich family. She was meant to be with someone like him; someone who's handsome, smart, and rich._

_I should've known that she wasn't going to be mine forever. After all, one of us was always running away from the other. She ran away at Sookie's wedding, I ran away to see my father and after I said 'I love you' to her. Come to think of it, she had skipped a turn. I guess this was her way of making up for it. _

_Maybe Logan isn't such a bad guy. I mean, he'll always be a dick in my eyes, but maybe, maybe, there's an inkling of a semi-decent guy in there. There must be, for Rory to want to be with him._

_I've known for a while that I wasn't 'the one' for her. A few weeks actually. I didn't have a clue that they were still in love with each other until I saw how they looked at each other when we went to the bar that night. When I saw her eyes linger on him, and how he never took her eyes off of her, I knew that it was over between us. But I didn't say anything. I didn't know why at the time, but I realize now that it was because I was afraid. I didn't want to lose her again, because I knew that this time, she wouldn't come back to me._

_I love her. I know I do._

_I guess it just wasn't enough to keep us together in the long run._

_Signed,_

_Jess Mariano_

* * *

Sighing, Jess shut his journal and went to bed alone, for the first time in a year. 

"Logan, mate, you will not believe what Colin just told …" Finn drifted off as he opened the door of his friend's apartment to reveal Logan and a brunette on the couch, doing what only he would call "getting it on."

Logan broke apart from the brunette to look up at the interruption. His expression grew annoyed when he saw who had interrupted him and Rory. "Geez Finn, ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry mate, but you're the one who thought it wise to give me a spare key." Finn said, shrugging and walking into the kitchen to get a drink. "So," he continued once he had a sufficient amount of alcohol in his hand, "Who's the lovely sheila that you were on top of a moment ago?"

Logan sighed, and didn't say anything. Finn raised his eyebrows at his friend, before walking over to the couch and peering down at the blushing brunette.

"Bloody hell, it's Reporter Girl!" Finn yelled, shoving his drink at Logan and running over to pull Rory up and give her a hug. "Logan, you were just kissing Reporter Girl!" he said, as he gave her a huge hug.

"No kidding," Logan replied, rolling his eyes. Although he usually didn't mind the regular visit from Finn, he would rather have it after he and his Ace were finished getting reacquainted with one another.

"Hey Finn," Rory giggled, giving Finn an equally tight hug. She had missed him, Colin, and the rest of the gang throughout the past year. Once she and Logan had stopped talking, she had thought it was right to cut them out of her life as well. What had she been thinking?

Finn, finally releasing her, put both hands on his hips, looking her up and down. "My, my, reporter girl, look how you've grown since the last time we saw you! I assume that _that_," he pointed to the couch, "means that you two are back together?"

Rory nodded, unable to control her smile.

"About damn time!" Finn smiled, before finally bringing his attention back to the disgruntled blonde a few feet away.

"Logan? Why the face?"

"No reason Finn, just…a little annoyed by the interruption."

A look of realization crossed Finn's exotic features. "Oh, yes! I'm sorry mate, I walked in on your little love fest. I best be off."

"No, stay, Finn, you should stay," Rory said.

"He should?" Logan asked, surprised. Rory gave him a playful glare.

"Yes, Logan. Unlike you, I haven't seen my favorite Australian in over a year."

Finn smiled and laughed. "Wow, Huntz, you must be a really bad kisser if this beautiful brunette would rather talk to me then sleep with you."

That comment earned Finn a slap on the head from both Rory and Logan. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Reporter Girl, you, me, Steph and Colin should meet tomorrow, catch up." He headed towards the door, and opened it. Before he walked out, he called behind him, "Love, be sure to look in his sock drawer!" With that final comment and a wink towards Logan, who was now sending him a death glare, he shut the door.

Once Finn left, Rory raised her eyebrows at Logan. "Your sock drawer? What's in there?"

"Nothing." Logan said immediately. He leaned in to kiss her again. She kissed him back for a few moments, before he moved on to her neck. "Hey…Logan?" she said after a few moments of enjoyment.

"Hmmm?"

"Could you…umm…" she was having difficulty getting her thoughts in order with his lips on her skin. "Could I maybe…go look in your sock drawer really quick?"

Logan stopped what he was doing to look up at her, a look of amazement on his face. When he saw that she wasn't joking, he raised his eyebrows. "Are you seriously saying that you would rather look in my sock drawer then continue?"

She nodded innocently. "Well…yeah. I mean, it's not that I'm not enjoying myself, but I really want to know what's in there now."

Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Ace, I would prefer if you didn't."

"Why?" she asked, getting more amused and more curious by the second.

"Because, I'd rather you didn't see what was in there." He paused. "At least not at this very moment."

"Oh come on, I promise that whatever it is, I won't mock you too much," she giggled, getting up from her comfortable spot on the couch and heading over to the bedroom door.

"Ace…" he called to her. When she didn't reply, he reluctantly followed her into the bedroom, making a mental note to kill Finn the next time he saw him. It's not that he wasn't ready for this; he had been ready since their Yale days. He would have asked her back in college, but he knew she wanted to get her career in order before settling down with anyone for sure. And he knew that now, less then an hour since they officially got back together wasn't exactly the best time either.

Once he got to the bedroom doorway, he saw his Ace facing his bureau, her hands on her hips. He smirked, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He knew she was smiling without even looking at her face.

They didn't talk for a few minutes, both just staring in front of them at the huge bureau. Finally, Logan's curiosity at his Ace's stillness got the best of him and he broke the silence.

"Hey Ace?"

"Hmmmm?" she replied, not removing her eyes from where she was concentrating at the many drawers.

"May I ask why we are having a staring contest with my furniture?"

She sighed, reluctantly stepping out if his embrace and closer to the bureau. "I'm just trying…to figure out which one of these holds your socks."

"And how is staring at it intently going to help?"

She rolled her eyes, turning back to face him. "No, but I don't want to open one up and have it be the wrong one."

"Why not?"

She frowned, turning back to face the bureau. "Long story. Let's just say I was looking for something in my mom's drawer, and found something very disturbing that I would like to never think about again. So, I would rather just find your sock drawer immediately instead of risking having the same experience."

Logan smirked. "Well, good luck."

Rory frowned. "Come on!"

Logan shook his head. If she was going to find it, he might as well get some enjoyment out of it.

Rory sighed, disgruntled. She walked to the bureau, and slowly opened up one drawer. "Nope," she said.

She went through three more drawers before she opened up one of the middle ones and saw it. She turned around, smiling evilly at Logan.

"I found it."

"Found what?"

"Socks," she said simply, before turning back around and sifting through them. After a minute, she said, "Um, now I'm wondering why Finn said that. I mean, I don't see anything in here that isn't…" she drifted off, and her hands stood still in the drawer. Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets, and smirked.

After a minute of silence, Rory turned slowly around, her eyes shut tight. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is," she said quietly.

"It is."

"No. _No._ No no no no no no no," she repeated, shaking her head.

"Yes."

"Logan!" she yelled, opening her eyes. "Why didn't you stop me from going in there!?"

"I tried. You were pretty determined there, Ace."

"That is _not _a ring."

"Yes, it is."

"_Why_ do you have a ring in your drawer?"

Logan shrugged, still smirking. This wasn't the way he had expected this moment to go, but spontaneous and random was okay. "I bought it about a year and a half ago. Remember, when you moved in?"

She nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off him. Shaking her head incredulously, she stuttered, "Y-you, you b-bought me…a ring?"

"Yes."

"No. I mean, you can't just…you can't…it's not…you bought me a ring?" she scratched her head, looking at him pleadingly.

He sighed, taking a step closer to her. "Yes, Ace. I did."

"When?"

"I just said, around the time when you moved in with me at Yale."

"And…you never asked?"

"Nope."

She looked at him, puzzled. "…Why not?"

Logan shrugged. "You weren't ready."

"How do you-"

Logan shook his head, taking a step closer to her, and putting his finger to her lips. "Rory, you weren't. You needed time to settle, time to get a great job before you could even think of an official commitment."

"But-"

"So," Logan continued. "I guess I should do it now. Ace, will you marry me?"

Rory's eyes started getting watery, and she took a step back to look at him. "And then…you…just then…"

"Yes, that was me asking you to marry me."

* * *

Wow, okay. You'll have to excuse the beginning; I just sort of had a random idea to have a journal entry of Jess's in this chapter. Me and my random mind, you'll have to excuse it. I'm like Lorelai, with the whole "hockey puck, rattlesnake, monkey monkey, underpants" thing. ;) 

And the proposal – If you've read "Disappointment", you should know I have a thing for random proposals. Hope you didn't hate it.

Okay, so review please and thank you. ; I'm working on my science fair project for the rest of the long weekend, and then who knows what the teachers are going to do to torture me next this week. I will, however, do my best to have the next chapter up sometime later this week. Don't hold me to that though. :)


	18. It's Finally Happening

Hey! I'm back, sorry for the wait, especially since I left you guys on a really big cliffhanger. I hope anyone who read the first chapter of my new story, **A Pinky Sworn Promise**, enjoyed it!

Thanks to all my reviewers! **perfect.manhattan**, **kiss goodnight**, **Rhea**, **jomy**, **Ann Y. Mous**, **girlygirl1212**, **Julie**, **Hopes2High**, **melako17**, **escapedsoul**, **AlwaysHoldingOn**, **lmel**, **Curley-Q**, **leh2007**, **Julia**, **Loganite**, **kerry**, **aa16mm**, **ggirls45678**, **just hidden**, **cathyrock**, **broadway89**, and **gg-ghgrl775**!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously.

* * *

"No."

Logan looked at her, shocked. He must have misheard her. "What?"

Rory took a step back, shaking her head. "You can't…I mean…we can't get married!"

"Why not?"

"Logan!" Rory put a hand on her hip, looking at him like he was crazy. "We've been back together, what? An hour?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and looked back at her sheepishly. "So? I'm not seeing the problem here."

"How can you not see the problem?! Logan, you can't just propose to me because Finn has a big mouth! Proposals are supposed to be planned! You're supposed to get down on one knee, and hold the ring up to me, after some undying speech about how much you love me! It shouldn't be in your bedroom, right after Finn caught us, as he called it 'getting it on' on your couch! And now, because I found the ring, it's like you're obligated to do it or something!" Rory cried exasperatedly, the tears pouring out. She walked over to sit on the foot of the bed.

"Is that really what you think?" she heard him say after a moment. Looking up, she saw Logan staring at her. When she didn't say anything, he came over to sit by her.

"Rory, Ace, how could you think that? I admit, it was a bit sudden, but there's no way that I felt obligated. I asked you that because I _love _you and I _want_ to marry you. I have since our Yale days."

"But…an hour after we got back together?" she muttered softly.

Logan took her in his arms, stroking her hair. "Ace, we haven't seen each other in a year, and we're still in love. Don't you think it's about time we do Colin and Finn told us we were going to do when we were at our apartment?"

Rory couldn't help but giggle into his chest, smiling inwardly at the memory.

"_So, where are you two lovebirds headed for the weekend?" Finn asked absentmindedly as he flipped through channels on Logan's TV._

"_For the millionth time Finn, Martha's Vineyard." Rory rolled her eyes as she walked out of the huge closet of her and Logan's Yale apartment, lugging a suitcase behind her._

"_Yes, but why?" Colin called from the kitchen where he was looking for another drink._

"_Because, according to Logan, it's Valentine's weekend-"_

"_And I think it's necessary," Logan finished for her, walking over from the pool table to where Rory was standing. "Ace, seriously, this one too?"_

_Finn looked away from the TV to see the third suitcase that Rory had packed that day. "Love, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you two were only going to be gone for a weekend."_

"_Correct."_

"_So what's with three suitcases that weigh a ton? My shoulder still is sore from carrying that first one from the closet to the front door this morning." Finn said, rubbing his shoulder for emphasis. _

"_My mom has taught me through the years that a Gilmore Girl can never pack to many clothes. Or shoes." Rory replied simply, before attempting to lug the suitcase farther, but having difficulties._

"_Here Ace, I got it," Logan picked up the suitcase, and walked it over to the door. "Geez Ace, did you pack every shoe you and your mom own in that thing?" he asked on his way back, before taking a seat next to her on the couch, where she was trying to get the remote away from Finn._

"_You all are wimps," she told him, before grabbing the remote away from Finn in a quick swipe. "Ha!" she called victoriously, before flipping through the channels herself._

_Logan laughed at his girlfriend's antics, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her on the cheek. Rory blushed, looking over at him with a light smile. _

"_Awww, how sweet," Colin said, walking into the room with his now-refreshed drink._

"_Colin mate, just be glad it's a kiss on the cheek, and not a full-blown make-out session we have to see this time," Finn told his friend, sending a pointed look Logan's way. _

"_Hey, when I say to knock, it's for a reason," Logan chimed in, playing with Rory's hair unconsciously._

"_Please, it's not only in this apartment we've caught you two going at it," Colin laughed._

"_Yes, there was that time at Seth's birthday party, in the hall closet."_

"_In the bathroom at the Gilmore's."_

"_Oh, and remember, in the Yale Daily News copy room?"_

"_Or on top of the desk in there one time?"_

"_Yes, and who could forget on the couch in my beloved home?"_

"_Or on the rooftop of this place!"_

"_Or in one of the bedrooms at Steph's house."_

"_And then there was that time-"_

"_New subject please!" a tomato-red Rory cried, interrupting Colin. She preferred not to hear about the many times her two close friends had caught her and Logan making out._

"_You know, you and Logan should get married already, that way you could get it all out during your honeymoon, and e wouldn't have to catch you two at it anymore," Finn mumbled softly under his breath. Unfortunately, both Logan and Rory heard him._

"_Knock it off Finn. It's not out fault you don't knock," Rory laughed, although still embarrassed. _

"How do you still remember that?" Rory sighed.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. I had the ring at that time, and I guess his comment just never left my mind."

"Logan…"

"Ace." Logan put a finger to her lips before she could go off on another one of her famous rants. She reluctantly looked up at him. "I love you, and I want to be with you forever. From your said earlier tonight, I assume you do as well. So when I proposed to you tonight, it was spontaneous, but not because I didn't love you or I felt obligated to. It's because I want to spend forever with you. So don't tell me no because you think it's too soon. When you think about it, it's been almost three and a half years. Tell me that you don't want to marry me Rory."

Rory sighed, and Logan put his finger down. "I can't do that," she said quietly, looking down.

Logan smirked. "Excuse me?"

"I said, I can't do that," Rory said, slightly louder.

"You're going to have to say that a little louder, Ace."

"I said, I want to marry you!" Rory cried out of frustration. She knew Logan could hear her the first time.

Logan smiled the biggest smile he could, before lifting Rory's chin gently so she was staring back into his eyes. "So that's a yes?"

Rory paused, looking into his loving, warm brown eyes. "Yes, Huntzberger."

Logan smiled, giving her a sweet, loving kiss. When they broke apart, he put their foreheads together.

"There's just one thing missing," he said softly into her ear. Rory smiled, running over to the open drawer, and taking out a dark blue velvet box.

Logan took it from her, and opened it up to reveal a simple, but beautiful diamond ring that Rory fell in love with the moment she saw it. He took it out, and put it on her finger.

"Woah." Rory said when she saw the sparking diamond on her hand.

"What?"

"It's just…wow. The concept of you, and me, and us…"

Logan smirked, wrapping his arms around his fiancé. "Yes, I do think that 'wow' is a good term to describe it."

* * *

Ah, yes, just a short, sweet chapter to put a smile on everyone's face. Review please, it'll make my day and I'll have another chapter up sooner! I'd love to hear what you think of this one. : ) 


	19. Sex With The Boss

I'm so sorry for the **wait**! I was really into **A Pinky Sworn Promise** for a few weeks, and wanted to get those beginning chapters out of the way so I could get on to the actual plot of the story, and then the night I had specifically wanted to use to write this chapter was instead used to write my new one-shot, **Like Before**. Add some writer's block and here we are. 

Oh, and let me just thank everyone who read and reviewed **Like Before**. I understand why a lot of people thought it was sad and cried, heck I was crying when I wrote it. I am considering continuing it, but there is a slim chance I will. However, some of your reviews really gave me some inspiration, so you never know. If I do, it wouldn't be anytime **i**n the to-near future; I want to finish this story and get a few more chapters of **A Pinky Sworn Promise** done before I start another one. Three stories, plus one on hiatus, is really just to much for me to handle.

Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 18! **AnimalLuv**, **gg-ghgrl775**,** lmel**, **Rayc Petite, AlwaysHoldingOn**, **Loganite**, **KJ COLLECTIONS**, **Curley-Q**, **mrmp**, **cathyrock**, **diangurl**, **Hopes2High**, **jomy**, **aa16mm**, **lala**, **just hidden**, **ggirls45678**, **danzingcutie12**, **girlygirl1212**, r**ogan4ever**, r**iotgirllina**, **kabel2235**, **Julia**, **Kareene**, **kiss goodnight**, and **iluvlogan101**!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my dignity. And Kaly, she's back in this chapter. (Yes!)

* * *

Tuesday morning, Rory sat at her desk in the newsroom, staring at her hand on top of her desk. Her once-naked hand was now was dressed up in a dazzling diamond ring, and, despite her efforts to get to work, she couldn't get her mind off the idea. She was getting married. _Married_. She, Rory Gilmore, would soon be Rory Huntz- 

Rory was interrupted from her thoughts by someone lightly tapping on her desk. Looking over, she saw Kaly staring at her in surprise.

"Rory!"

_Crap_. Rory knew she was in trouble. "Hey, Kal," she said weakly.

"You're engaged?!"

"Shhh!" Rory shushed her friend. It was one thing to tell her friend about it, but the last thing she wanted was the entire newsroom knowing she was getting married to their boss.

Kaly, realizing her mistake, immediately brought her volume down. "Sorry. You're engaged?" she repeated in a loud whisper.

Rory, unable to control her smile, nodded.

"But…how? I mean, I thought you and Jess-"

"We did."

"Then, how did you…" Kaly drifted off when she saw Rory raise her eyebrows and give her a pointed stare. Realization dawned on her, and she squealed.

"You and Logan!" she shrieked excitedly.

"Kaly!"

"Oh. Right, sorry. You and Logan?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"Since when?"

Rory sighed, knowing what was going to come. "Last night."

"Last night?"

"Kaly, I-"

"You mean to tell me that it's been 12 hours since you got engaged, and I'm just finding out about it _now_?!"

Rory scratched her head, exasperated. "Look, I know I should have told you as soon as it happened, but-"

"You didn't."

"No, but-"

"12 hours."

"Kaly, there was a good-"

"Reason? I'd love to hear it. What on earth could have distracted you so that for twelve hours the thought never crossed you mind to call and tell you best friend about this? I mean, honestly, I don't see how-"

"We were having sex!" Rory said much morel loudly then she had meant to. Two interns passing by her desk stopped short, raising their eyebrows at her while Kaly giggled as her friend's face grew red.

"A little loud there, hun?"

Rory sent her a playful glare, still embarrassed. "Your fault. Anyway, so that's why I was to…distracted to call you."

Kaly smiled, coming over to give the brunette a hug. "Well, sex is a pretty damn good reason, so I suppose I'll let this one slide. So," she continued, releasing her, "have you two set a date?"

"Not yet, remember…distractions?"

"Ah…right." Kaly giggled at her friend's discomfort. She had always been blunt about things like sex, while Rory preferred to not talk about it.

Before either could say anything else, the phone on Rory's desk rang. She picked it up. "Rory Gilmore."

"Hey, Ace." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, hello Mr. Huntzberger," Rory said in her best business voice, while Kaly raised her eyebrows, giving Rory a knowing look.

Rory gave her friend a glare before saying, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, let's think about that…what can you do for me…" Logan drifted off, and Rory knew exactly what he meant. She blushed.

"_Mr. Huntzberger_, is there something I can do for you in your office, perhaps?" Kaly rolled her eyes at her friends not-so-subtle innuendo.

"Hmmm, I don't know soon-to-be Mrs. Huntzberger…how about you come in here and see?"

"I'll be there in a second," Rory smiled before hanging up the phone. Standing up, she looked up to see Kaly smirking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kaly laughed, walking off. "Details later!" she called behind her. Rory rolled her eyes before walking to Logan's office.

She knocked twice and there was hardly a pause before she him say, "Come in."

She smiled, and opened the door. Before she could take a few steps inside and close the door, his lips were on hers.

For a few seconds she was immersed in the buzzing tingly sensation she always got when they kissed. However, the ringing of her cell phone from her pocket brought her back to reality. Breaking apart from him, she gave him her death glare.

"Logan, we are in-"

"Yell at me in a minute, your phone's ringing."

Sighing, she reluctantly answered her cell phone, closing his office door behind her. "Hello?"

"Love!"

"Oh, hey Finn." Rory watched as Logan closed the blinds to his office, and locked the door. "Where are you?"

"Believe it or not, I am in my apartment with Colin."

"Where's Stephanie?"

"Ah, she's back at her and Colin's place, trying to find pants that fit her."

"And Colin's not there with her because…"

"Well Love, our lovely blonde Sheila cannot be in the same room with Colin while getting dressed without screaming at him for getting her knocked up in the first place. Therefore, Colin has come to my place of residence as a sanctuary."

Rory laughed. Logan had explained to her last night that Colin and Finn were now married for about six months and expecting their first child.

Logan came up behind her, and Rory gave him a playful glare as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, any particular reason for calling?" she said, trying to keep her voice steady as Logan started kissing her neck from behind.

"As a matter of fact, there is Love. I believe you promised me, Steph and Colin lunch today."

"Oh!" Rory yelped as Logan's hands went lower.

"You okay?" Finn asked over the phone.

"Fine, um, yeah, sure that sounds great, how about the one about three blocks down from here?" Rory said, swatting at Logan who was doing his best to distract her.

"That sounds great, Love," Finn paused and listened when he heard Rory muttering to someone beside himself.

"_Logan_! I am on the phone!"

"I know that Ace; I was the one who told you to answer it." he heard the distant voice of Logan reply.

"You can't wait five minutes before you do things like that?"

There was a pause, and Finn knew that Logan was mock thinking. "Hmm, nope."

"Ugh." he heard a small pause and a few footsteps, and then Rory came back on the line. "Anyway, so I'll see you in a few hours Finn?"

"Love, you were doing something kinky with Logan, weren't you?"

"No," Rory replied unconvincingly.

"Mhmm. Well, I must go, my other line is beeping, ten bucks it's Steph complaining about her, and I quote 'enlarged uterus do to a husband who has no idea how to keep his hands to himself.' See you in a bit." Rory heard the clicking sound and when the other line went dead, she hung up herself, before turning on Logan.

Logan saw her death glare, and acted innocent. "So anyway, back to work?" he asked, smirking as he came over to her again.

Rory shook her head, putting a hand to his chest to stop him from getting closer. "We have to discuss some ground rules."

Logan cocked his head to the side. "What is this, baseball?"

"Logan," Rory warned.

"Fine, fine," he chuckled, taking her hand and leading her over to his desk. She sat in one of the two that faced his desk, while he walked over to sit in his large desk chair. "So, Ms. Gilmore, what are these rules that you are putting down?"

"Well," Rory sighed, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. "You're my boss."

"I'm aware of that."

"And we're engaged."

Logan smirked. "I' m aware of that too."

"Right," Rory gave him a smile before continuing. "And I just think that it'd be better…if people didn't know about us."

"No one meaning…?"

"Everyone outside of immediate family and friends."

Logan laughed. "You told Kaly, didn't you?"

"Well, duh. It's Kaly. You told Colin and Finn, didn't you?"

Logan shrugged. "Not yet."

"They'll find out at lunch today, you know."

"Yes, that ring I bought is awfully noticeable, isn't it? And gorgeous, I must say that I have excellent taste in jewelry."

Rory smiled. "Could you be any more girly?"

"Probably."

Rory laughed, before realizing they were getting off the subject. "So, I'm telling my Mom, Luke and Lane tomorrow night…" Rory drifted off, and Logan sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Rory, I don't want to tell them."

Rory looked at him sympathetically. "I know they hate me, but-"

"Rory, please. Not yet. Just…let me enjoy the first few weeks of my engagement without any of _thier _opinions, then I'll tell them." Rory noticed his pained expression, and sighed, nodding.

"Fine. Oh, and no kissing when your office door is open. That's another one."

Logan chuckled. "But if my office door is closed…?"

"Then," Rory smiled, "You can do whatever you please. But," she looked at her watch, "I only have two hours until lunch, and I have to finish this article on that strike by tonight, so keep that in mind."

"Hey," Logan told her, taking her hand again and leading her over to the couch he had located in the corner of his office. "I'm your boss remember? I can give you an extension if you have a good enough excuse."

"Oh, and what would qualify as a good excuse, Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Hmm, one similar to this," he whispered in her ear before his lips met with hers.

* * *

An hour later, Rory slowly walked out of Logan's office, face flustered, hair a mess, and clothes slightly wrinkled. She went to her desk, only to see Kaly waiting for her, smiling at her sympathetically. 

"What?" Rory asked casually, sitting down at her desk.

"You know, you clean up badly after sex," Kaly laughed. Rory's face turned a brighter shade of red and she immediately took a compact mirror out of her purse to see what her friend meant.

"Shit!" Rory yelped, brushing out her messy hair and trying unsuccessfully to smooth out her wrinkled clothes. Kaly shook her head, watching her.

"Man, sex with the boss. This is something you see in the movies. I love how I'm living it."

"Last time I checked, I was the one who came out of the office just now, Kal." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm living it through you. See, in the movies, I would be the coworker who catches you to in the act, and that's how it gets out around the office, and before you know it it's this huge scandal."

"Uh-huh," Rory couldn't help at her friend's antics. "Well, now I really have to get to work. What are you doing over here, anyway? Didn't Mark want to have a meeting with you this morning."

"Yeah. I rescheduled." Kaly shrugged.

Rory looked at her friend, puzzled. "How did you get Mark, a.k.a. stick up the ass, to reschedule?"

"Never underestimate the powers of Ms. Kaly Thompson," Kaly giggled. She frowned quickly, however, when she saw Marty coming up to talk to Courtney, who's desk was right next to Rory's. "Crap, I'll see you later," she whispered, scampering to her desk across the room. Rory sighed, looking back to her article. After several minutes of staring at her computer in deep thought, she took her purse from underneath her desk, and took out a silver chain necklace she had found in her room in Stars Hollow a few months ago. After she made sure no one was looking, she quickly took the ring off her finger and slid it onto the chain, then put it around her neck. Tucking it under her shirt, she went back to work.

* * *

Agh, I'm sorry. I wanted to put the lunch in this chapter as well, but I couldn't. Anyway, hope you enjoyed what you got. An update on this story will be put up MUCH SOONER then this time, I promise. Definitely in the next week. Okay, anyway, please press that cute little purple button down there, and tell me what you thought : ) 

Next Chapter: Lunch with Colin, Finn, and Stephanie, some Marty/Kaly interaction, and more Rogan. : )

Oh, and I have a crazy idea for a new story. I know I said I wouldn't start a new one in my author's note above, but hey, it came to me just now. How's this: Rory and Logan were high school sweethearts. Hot and heavy, defenitley going somewhere. He leaves, and many years later, he comes back and finds her with a husband and kids. Will old feelings be redeemed, or is it to late for them to go back to what they once were? (I kind of thought of it from a preview I saw for a new show coming on after Grey's Anatomy.) Anyway, is it worth even starting? Let me know!

Oh, and ideas for upcoming chapters are very much appreciated as well. ; )


	20. Never Underestimate A Gilmore

I'm sorry! I am a complete liar. I know I promised this chapter within the next week of my last update, but I got so caught up in working on chapter two of **Like Before**. Another lame excuse, right? Sorry again. : (

Thanks to all of my _very _patient reviewers. **ggirls45678**, **AlwaysHoldingOn**, **Kareene**, **Rayc Petite**, **Brillastic**, **Curley-Q**, **dna2000**, **Julia**, **Americasweetie**, **LD**, **just hidden**, **KJ COLLECTIONS**, **gg-ghgrl775**, **cathyrock**, **Hopes2High**, **aa16mm**, **lexdearie**, **'justflyaway**, and **crazyandinsane**!

Also, thanks to everyone who gave me their honest opinions about my new potential story idea. You guys really helped me out. Of course, if and when I do start that story it won't be until at least this one is done.

And one more thing: Many of you noticed my giant typo in the previous chapter. Yes, while a gay Colin and Finn couple is a very odd yet funny thing, it is not what I meant. Fortunately, all who mentioned it knew what I did mean: Colin and Stephanie are married and expecting a child. Sorry if that line caused anyone to raise their eyebrows in confusion. Blame my sucky editing skills. Is a beta in order perhaps? If your interested, please PM me and let me know. I've never actually done the whole beta thing before, so I'm not completely sure how it works. But I do know that they would get the first peak at new chapters, and who wouldn't want that? The first one who offers and who I think is suitable enough for the job I will reply to. While I'm at it, I could also use one for **A Pinky Sworn Promise**. So anyone interested in doing either of those two and also willing to explain the whole thing to me, PM me please. : )

Oh, and thanks to **AnimalLuv** for helping me get this chapter uploaded and out. Fanfiction apparently finds amusement in me screaming and ripping my hair out when I can't upload documents.

Alright, I'm finally done rambling.

Disclaimer: Don't own it; you know it.

* * *

"I just…I feel really guilty not telling them." 

"Ace, an hour ago you were completely against everyone but Luke, Lorelai, Kaly, Honor, Finn, Colin and Stephanie knowing." Logan told her, frustrated.

She sighed, idly twisting one of her chestnut curls around her finger as she sat in one of the chairs facing Logan's desk. "Just…look, I'm scheduling a dinner to tell Grandma and Grandpa about it next week, and I think we should do the same for them."

He gave her a pointed stare, which she returned. After a minute, when he realized she was not going to give in, he reluctantly looked away from her. Reaching to pick up his office phone, he asked, "When do you want to do it?"

She smiled. "I was thinking Saturday, the day after we tell my grandparents."

He sighed and nodded in defeat. As he started to dial the number's to his dad's work phone, he gave her a quick glance. "You owe me."

Her smile grew wider, as she came over to his side of his desk. Putting her hands lightly on his shoulders, she let her hair fall down to tickle his neck as she softly whispered in his ear, "I'll repay you tonight."

Logan paused in dialing, and lifted his head to give her a kiss. He groaned when she broke apart after just a few seconds. "Ace…"

She giggled, walking to the door. "Sorry, but I have a lunch to get to."

* * *

"Ah, she finally arrives," Finn smirked when he saw Rory enter the café. 

Rory smiled as she walked over to the table that held three of her closest college friends. "Sorry I'm late. Colin!" she squealed once she saw him in the seat opposite of Finn. She immediately wrapped him up in a hug, which he eagerly returned.

"Good to have you back, Reporter Girl," he said, smiling as she let go.

"It's good to be back," she replied. "You look good."

"Yeah, yeah, enough flirting with my husband," came a sarcastic female voice from behind Colin. Looking behind him, Rory saw Stephanie sitting at the table. A _very _pregnant Stephanie.

"Steph!" Rory squealed again, walking over to give her a hug. When they pulled apart, Rory's eyes were drawn to her belly. "You look…" she drifted off, and Stephanie shot a death glare at Colin.

"It's your fault she can't find an appropriate adjective, Colin," she told him, obviously annoyed. Looking back at Rory, she gave her a small smile. "I'm hormonal."

"Ah," Rory laughed as she came around the table, seating herself next to Finn. It was good to be in the presence of her old friends again. Back in college, they were always able to have a good time or cheer her up. She knew, as she watched Stephanie swatting at Colin while Finn cheered her on like a spectator, that the time apart hadn't changed that part of them.

When the table had settled down and orders had been placed in, all three turned to Rory expectantly. After a minute, she realized they were expecting her to say something.

"Umm…me and Logan got back together?" she told them questioningly, causing Stephanie to roll her eyes.

"No dip, Sherlock."

"I think, love," Finn explained, "they want to know what that little piece of jewelry on your neck is about."

Rory looked down, to see that the necklace she had carefully tucked under her shirt had fallen out, revealing her engagement ring. Looking back up, she gave her friends a guilty smile.

"We got engaged," she said quickly.

It was silent for a few seconds. And then the reactions came. Stephanie gasped before squealing and slowly getting up to give Rory a hug. Colin hung back, staring at Rory with his mouth agape, and Finn chuckled, shaking his head.

"So I'm guessing my sock drawer trick worked, Love?" he asked her.

Rory nodded, looking at him once she was released from Stephanie's embrace. "Yeah, I guess it did."

Once Colin regained his speaking voice, he looked at his two friends questioningly. "Sock drawer trick?"

Finn opened his mouth to start to explain but Rory spoke first. "You know, I think it's better that you don't know."

Once Stephanie had gotten back into her seat, she beamed at her friend. "Well, I think it's great. I mean, I knew that if you two just sat back and looked at what was right in front of you, then something like this would happen. Can I see the ring?"

Rory nodded, undoing the chain from around her neck and handing it to Stephanie.

She nodded in approval as she studied it. "_This_ is an engagement ring." After handing it back to Rory, her face lit up with a giant smile. "Can I help you plan the wedding?"

Rory stared at her for a few moments to make sure she was serious. When the smile never faded, she explained, "I'd love for you to help, Steph, but don't you think with the ba-" she stopped herself from continuing when she noticed Colin shaking his head slightly. "I'd love for you to help," she corrected, smiling when Steph immediately took out a notebook and pen and started writing down ideas.

* * *

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Logan turned to look at Rory in disbelief. "Don't start, Ace."

"But, they're going to-"

"Be thrilled, just like I was," Lorelai finished for her. Sighing, she wrapped a comforting arm around her daughter. "Kid, they've had the wedding invitations printed and ready to go since the first time you brought him over here. This news gives them a reason to send them out."

After a few more seconds of staring at the giant oak door, Logan gave his fiancé's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You ready now?"

Rory stared at the door to her grandparent's house. After a moment, she shook her head again. "No. It's not that I think they aren't going to be thrilled. It's just that I know the moment we tell them they will immediately bombard us with wedding questions, and the names of our future children, and the honeymoon spot. Things that we havn't even discussed yet."

Logan chuckled. "Ace, I highly doubt it'll be that bad."

Both Lorelai and Rory gave him a pointed stare. "You don't know my grandparents very well, Logan."

Logan shrugged. "I know they'll ask us some things, I mean who wouldn't? But they won't bombard us. After all, we got engaged just last week. They'll know that we obviously haven't had the time to discuss anything yet."

Rory turned to her mother. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Lorelai laughed. "I think that young Obi-wan here must see for himself to know just what he's in for." Turning to Rory, she asked, "you ready now?"

Rory gave a noticeable gulp. Squeezing Logan's hand, she rang the doorbell. During the last few seconds that the trio stood outside the elder Gilmore's mansion, Rory quickly switched sides so Logan was holding the hand that held her engagement ring. Logan sighed, shaking his head at his fiancé and future mother-in-law. When the door opened and the maid ushered them in, Lorelai whispered in Logan's ear, "don't say we didn't warn you."

* * *

"Shit." 

Lorelai chuckled as she stared at the young couple. Logan's hair was sticking up at all ends from his hand constantly running through it in frustration. Rory had gone noticeably pale and seemed to be in a daze.

"I warned you."

"She…she was unstoppable," Logan said shakily. "How many different ways are there to ask how many kids someone is having?"

"Twenty," Lorelai replied. When Logan stared at her in disbelief, she shrugged. "I was bored, so I kept count."

Rory shook her head. "I cannot _believe _she asked us if we were expecting to conceive our first on our honeymoon. What grandmother asks you that?"

"Emily Gilmore, hun," Lorelai said sympathetically.

Rory glared at her mother. "You know, you could have tried to save us from interrogation."

"I tried!"

Rory scoffed. "Tried? For those four hours, I sent you pleading looks and you simply stared at your plate!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "That's not true. Remember, when she asked you when the wedding date was? I said, 'soon.'"

"Oh, and what a help that was. She then went on a rant about how she needs at least 8 months to plan everything out, and that is should probably be a summer wedding."

Lorelai looked away. "Yeah, that I should've seen coming."

* * *

Not my best, I know, but I needed to get this short filler out so we could move on to the good stuff - wedding planning, Huntzberger drama, and more Finn. : ) So please review and tell me what you thought. And let me remind you about the 'help wanted' sticker I have plastered on my forehead. I would love a beta for this story, or others. Remember, I want a different one for each story, so be sure to only offer to do one. And if your in the mood to beta future stories, be sure to let me know-I would love to have someone I can send some of my first chapters too. PM me if you are interested! 

Oh, and if you havn't noticed, slower chapters have come out because of writer's block. So ANY ideas for future chapters would be loved, and the chances of chapters coming out even sooner would boost by about 99.9 percent.


End file.
